May I
by vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: Draco Malfoy was just going through the motions after the war; helping were he could. One night after some hopeful news, all his plans are dashed when a certain familiar face crashes through his door. Draco/Harry, Bobby/Ellen; this story won't focus much on Dean and Sam, but they will be there on occasion. (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Prologue

**Prologue – May 2005**

 **D.P.O.V**

Scrapping chairs and dinging bells faded into general chatter and baristas yelling orders and names. Why he insisted coming here, I'll never understand; far too many muggles. But, it was the only place – here or wizarding world – I could find a piping hot peppermint Jack coco though. Little miracles I suppose. If I had to be honest though, I couldn't say I hated the place. It was nice, cozy. Warm fall orange painted the walls, blending nicely with cherry wood floors and cream table tops. Every Sunday, he and I would meet here, pick the same small corner booth and talk for hours on end, hands folded together on the table.

The summer we got together and every year since we came here. For us, it was a place of peace. No monsters or reporters or Howlers; just us, hot peppermint Jack coco, Irish cream coffee and friendly faces. It never mattered what was going on in our lives – be it chasing down a wendigo through Washington woods or burning some bitch's bones – we still came together. And today, with a small black box, I hoped to keep him forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**T haveChapter One – October 1998**

 **D.P.O.V**

The war had – thankfully – been over for months now. That was saying simply; no one could have possible predicted the leftovers though. Hogwarts castle was destroyed almost completely – my beloved Astronomy tower and the dungeons were all that was left. The destruction had been great, but the causalities greater. Yes, most had rejoiced at the Dark Lord's demise, but few, mostly battle participants grieved for lost heroes. Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks: leaving behind a barely there husband and infant son; little Teddy, already showing signs of his mother's talents. Ron Weasley: ducked in front of a killing curse, sparing Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley: did a wonderful job of taking out my father, only to spin right into Bellatrix's war path, her mum showing up to little too late.

My own mother took the fall herself. My mum, who had scraped her forehead on the floor for years to make sure I was semi safe in the eyes of a mad man. No one had grieved for her except me. Made sense, for who would grieve someone lost on what they considered the 'bad' side? What didn't make sense was the blatant disrespect. Yes Death Eaters had done bad things, but three-fourths of them were forced to do so. My mum never deserved the hate. The hate still came though. I couldn't say how many Howlers had shown up at my doorstep, telling me to turn myself over to Azkaban or even to just off myself. Trust me, I had entertained the idea for awhile, but I couldn't do it. No, I've been far too busy helping anywhere I can – be it clearing the rubble of the castle or helping orphans find new homes.

It certainly isn't as easy as I make it sound. I'm sure you can imagine just how many people want an eighteen year old ex Death Eater Slytheirin Ice Prince. Yeah, none; but still, I find what little I can. Not that needed too – because I was orphaned in the war, I inherited every bit of Malfoy property and fortune. And thanks to the good words of Harry Potter himself I actually got to keep it instead of the Ministry pulling it all. So, I bought an open floor flat in muggle London, picked up what little life I had left, and pretty much disappeared. I wasn't the only one either, both Potter and Granger moved out of public eye.

Now, sitting at my desk – one I'd brought from the Manor – I went through the properties I had been left. I hadn't known there were so many! There was of course the Manor and the Chalet in France, but there were also several mansions and houses spread throughout the wizarding world, several more in the muggle world. What they needed all these for, I'd never known. I was fairly certain though I had never been to any of them. With a sigh I decided that two mansions – one in each version of London – I would be keeping, along with the Manor. The rest I would put up for sale. As I was shuffling papers around, putting the for sale ones in a grey folder, a single thin packet fell to the floor.

I huffed and stooped in my chair to retrieve it. Didn't look like anything I had looked at yet. Curious, I placed the now full grey folder aside, favoring to flip through this mystery property. A glance at the attached photo made my eyes widen and I sat up better. It couldn't be could it? I thought this had been destroyed years ago! The packet fell to the dark wood desk as I ran a hand through my hair. Black Castle. I, Draco Malfoy, had inherited the famous Black Castle. I knew my mum had inherited the place when her father died, but I hadn't known it was still in one piece. A cold memory played through my mind: my father shouting and pacing the sitting room floor, floo fire glowing behind him, Mum crying silent tears in her favorite armchair- an old thing, cream with white lace covering the back and seat. I remembered now. Grandfather Black had just passed the night before. Strangely enough, when the will was read, Mum had inherited the castle, not my uncle. Everyone had been shocked at his boldness. Normally, big properties and fortunes went to the male heir.

The Blacks had been, in my opinion, far too over worked about it. Grandfather had considered himself a seer, claiming that if he left the castle to Narcissa, it would one day be used for great things. That was the reason my father had blown such a top off. He firmly disbelieved any such thing as seeing the future. Later that night, he had set off to destroy the castle with some of his buddies, saying he would never own something that once belonged to crazy man. The next morning when he had returned home, he looked worse for wear. When Mum asked what happened, he brushed her off saying it was done. Guess he was lying.

Picking up the packet, I flip through the details about the place. One particular paragraph made me smirk to myself; apparently, the grounds were enchanted to allow only those with good intentions access to the castle itself. That explained why my father had returned all tight assed. The place was large, with plenty of space; there was even a central library that was several stories high, like a pillar in the middle of the castle. Couldn't help but think it would make a great school, a particular school…

With renewed energy, I sprung up from my chair, papers in hand. Taking a handful of course grey powder, I called out, "Headmistress McGonagall, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower!" and tossed the powder into my fire. The top floor had been quickly reinvented into a small living quarters for the woman. Most faculty who stayed year round year round had quarters in the dungeons, but some, like McGonagall had theirs off their class rooms. When the castle was gone, the tower was hastily transformed for her live in.

Green flames leapt up before McGonagall's face popped up, "Good evening Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She yawned slightly, one hand covering her mouth as she did so. Whoop, probably should have checked the time.

"Evening Headmistress. Sorry if I woke you?" I kept the papers at my side, out of sight.

"Nonsense Draco, I had not even begun to settle for the night." She smiled, "What did you call for?"

"I was wondering how the cleanup was going?" Her expression soured, "The last of the rubble has been cleared, finally. Now to start re-enchanting the grounds before the castle itself can be rebuilt."

I frowned; at this rate, a whole generation of wizards would go untaught. "Headmistress, I think I found a much quicker solution." I brought the papers up to show her, "I found this in my inheritance." The papers passed easily through the flames, and I watched as McGonagall take them. Her reaction was similar to my own, "Draco, please come through. We have to talk."

"Of course, be just a second." I stepped away from the green flames and collected my blazer and the grey folder. A quick jump later and I found myself in front of my mother-for-all-intents-and-purposes. When I had found myself parentless, McGonagall had stepped up behind the scenes. She had become my single source of comfort in the early weeks after the war. She had been at my mum's funeral, and in the back seats of my court hearings. There was nothing I wouldn't do for the woman before me.

When I was safely from the flames on her side of the call I dusted myself off and then enveloped the smiling woman in a hug. McGonagall chuckled in my ear, and sound I had come to recognize as a mother's. Though she had never had children of her own, Minerva McGonagall had been at Hogwarts long enough to raise many children. She was a second mother to some, like me, and the mother to even less. She is all I have left; family wise.

When we pulled back, she fixed me with a hard stare, "Now Draco, what exactly are these papers?" I gulped – that tone always did and always will make me fear for my hide.

"The Black Castle. I found it among these," I held up the folder up.

"That should be quite impossible. The Black Castle has never been found, at least, not directly. Most have written it off as a myth." Shaking her head, she looked at the paper, her weathered face pinched in confusion.

"I know, I thought so as well. It says the wards on the grounds will prevent anyone with harmful intentions from actually getting to the castle." I took a seat in a cushioned arm chair she only kept around for my sake. It was simple, tan in color with a big enough seat that I could curl up, completely comfortable, and fall asleep; which I had done. It's worn out, stained and sagged some but I love it. Minerva shook her head once more and sat across from me in her own arm chair.

"That may explain it. Every explorer I've known to go looking for it was only looking for it for money. Or such as like your father, to destroy it." A tiny shiver passed over her so I stood in search of the lap blanket she had. It was nice, a magically crocheted blanket, charmed to replicate a sunsets colors. I draped it over her shoulders and she smiled at me, holding it tight to her.

It didn't take long for me to make myself at home though, brewing fresh tea for the two of us. "If it's real, which it hopefully is, I would like for it to be used as a school. Rebuilding Hogwarts will take far too long. A whole generation would miss out." I must have sounded like a giddy five year old because she chuckled. The scent of familiar lemongrass tea wafted through the air as Minerva lifted her cup to her lips.

"You would use it for that?" I nodded, "Most definitely. Besides what would I do with it?" Really though, what would I do with a castle? I'm not that conceded, well at least not anymore. The war knocked my self esteem down a few pegs.

"Fair point. Like you mentioned, rebuilding would take too long. If you do find the castle, I will accept the offer to use it." Grinning like the fool I was, I nodded. Pulling the folder from where I set it beside me, I offered it to Minerva.

"What's this?"

"Look through, pick whichever you want. It's yours." The words came out with no small amount of affection. I couldn't stand to see my favorite woman in the world living in drafty tower; wouldn't stand for it. She took the folder from me a hesitant look on her face. A quick flip later made her drop the folder in her lap, "Draco I couldn't,"

"Please, I wish for you to have a home and I don't need nor want any of these." I smiled in encouragement, "Really, pick one." She glanced at the folder before standing and pulling me into a hug.

"I am so proud of you Draco Malfoy." To say I was surprised was an understatement, but nonetheless I returned the hug with all the love and affection I held for her. A sniffle and smile later, she let me go. Distantly, I heard a clock chime.

"I should be going; it's late and you need to sleep." McGonagall nodded, "Be on your way then; you need sleep too." She gave me a firm look.

I offered a cheeky grin, "Yes ma'am." Only half dodging her playful swat to my arm, she laughed, "Go on you." One last hug and a handful of floo powder later, I dropped into my easy chair. I hope she takes my offers. There was no reason for her to live where she did. Sitting up, I toss my blazer on the table and undo my shirt, throwing it next to the blazer. My belt and shoes followed, cluttered at the table legs. Gah, why was this place so hot all of a sudden? I scowled and shucked my trousers and pants. Buck naked, I spun the knob in my shower, only letting it heat slightly. There was a reason they called me Slytheirin Ice Prince, and it wasn't just my attitude.

Though I hadn't exactly done anything today, I felt tense; no, not a sore tense more like a 'something's going to happen' kind of tense. Either way, I didn't like it. Frantic pounding meet me ears as I shut the water off. Scrambling to grab a towel I shouted, "Alright, hold your damned horses!" The pounding failed to cease, even as I yanked the door open, "What the he -" My question was cut off by a solid weight slamming me to the ground, kicking the door closed behind it. Panting was the only sound as I tried to shove whoever was on me off. With a huff it rolled over and I hurriedly jumped up and fixed me towel.

"Who the bloody fucking hell are you and why the hell are you pounding at my door at ten thirty at night?" Small snickers meet my ears, "Really Malfoy? I'm the one with broken glasses and yet you can't see?" I groaned; I knew that voice.

"Merlin Potter, what are you _doing_ here?"

"Running for my life, nothing new; you?" Potter shrugged and sat up. "Trying to take a shower," I grumbled. Stepping over the corner of the room I'd claimed for my bedroom, I quickly slid some pants and sleep trousers on under my towel. I turn back to see Potter lining the windows with what looked like salt and some black powder, "Potter what are you doing?"

"Taking precautions," He straightened and tucked away the two small pouches in his coat. I noticed that the man looked truly horrid: a heavy looking hunter's green coat over a jean jacket, followed by a black purple plaid shirt and a black tee shirt underneath. Blue jeans and brown work boots completed the outfit. It looked truly out of place on sneakers-and-hoodies Potter.

"Jesus Potter, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes – you?" He nodded to my bare chest and pjs

"Well I was planning on going to sleep before you came pounding down my door. What were you running from anyhow?" Not like there were any Death Eaters still around. Potter dropped his head and shuffled his feet, "Nothing important. Hey, can I crash here for the night?" his jade eyes peeked up to meet my own silver ones.

"Why on earth would I let you stay here?"

"Just for the night please! I'll be gone in the morning I swear." I looked over him again - his hair was dirty in way that said he hadn't shower in sometime. Damn those eyes! If he only ever learned one thing from his godfather it was the blasted puppy look. I sighed, "Fine, one night. And good lord take a shower."

Potter grinned, "Thanks Malfoy."

I waved off his thanks. The two of us, while not necessarily friends, had gotten better around each other. Though, that may be in big part to Hermione. Directly after my court hearings, I had apologized to her for the nasty things I'd said and done over the years. She had merely brushed it off, saying it was behind us. In my own opinion, she was being far too nice about it, but I wasn't about to argue about it. A thunk of something heavy hitting the table caught my attention. Potter had gone about emptying out his pockets; aside from his wand and a few Galleons, there was a small flask with cross on it, the two pouches from before, a book of matches, and a silver hand gun with a handful of matching bullets.

"Merlin Potter! What is all that?" My jaw hit the floor. Potter, carry a gun? What had this world come to?

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. It's just some things for my job." He shucked off the green coat, the jean jacket following suit.

"What kind of job requires you to carry all that?" A quick flick of my job revealed the flask to be holding blessed water and one of the pouches to indeed be salt. The bullets were solid silver.

"One that helps people and that's all I'm going to say about it." The plaid shirt went with his jackets and his boots joined my shoes under the coffee table.

"Hell Potter again with the saving people bit! One would think you would rather take it easy for awhile." I folded my arms and dropped into my chair.

"I tried! That only led to my current job. Remember when I disappeared?" I nodded, "Well I had gone to America. Meet some people down in Sioux Falls, North Carolina. Great guy," He smiled softly.

"What does that have to do with your job?"

Potter laughed and dropped onto the couch, "He's the one who trained me, along with a real nice lady. She is totally awesome."

I raised a brow, "You're fond of them then?" Hard to imagine him close to anyone without red hair or super smarts.

"Very much so. They're great Malfoy. Hopefully, before the weeks out, I'll be back with them." He stood once more.

"Wait, you're going back?"

He gave me a look like asking what the problem was, "Yeah,"

"I thought you were all buddy-buddy with the Weasleys."

"I am! I just… I just don't belong here anymore." The last part was oddly quiet. I – for once – had nothing to say. Who was I to tell someone where or not they belonged? The two of were silent, the fire slowly dying in its pit. With a sigh and raking his fingers through his hair, Potter turned towards the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower." I simply nodded.

Waiting until I heard the shower running, I transfigured a blanket and pillow out of napkins for him and set them on the couch. Not knowing what else to do, I padded over to my bed and settled in for the night. Just before fully falling asleep, I watched Potter step out of the bathroom in nothing but one of my spare towels. What the hell was on his collarbone? A tattoo? It was a thought for the morning as I finally fell under.


	3. Chapter 2

**D.P.O.V.**

The next morning seemingly appeared in a blink of an eye. I hadn't slept that soundly for months, which was odd considering who was sleeping on my couch. Rolling over, I peered at my alarm through one groggy eye: eight thirty in the morning. Not too bad. I sat up, blankets pooling around my hips as I did so. A groan and several pops followed as I stretched. Getting up, I padded across the flat to my coffee maker. A quick glanced revealed that Potter hadn't moved at all in the night. I mean, the couch was big enough to sleep comfortably, but even I flipped and flopped when I lay on it.

With a shrug, I went about my normal morning routine, consisting of making coffee and showering. By the time I finished my shower, Potter was already up and was helping himself to a mug of coffee. Going out to the hall, I picked up the muggle paper I'd order a few months ago. It was nice little investment I found out. It is so much different than the Prophet; much more to the point, since muggles save the gossip for the magazines. I flop the paper on the counter and get my own coffee, "Moring Potter."

He nodded and sipped his coffee. The tattoo proved not to be a figment of my overly tired mind as it was still there. Now that it was closer I could see some words underneath the pentagram with flames surrounding it. I walked over to my easy chair and tucked my feet up. That's when I heard him snicker, "What Potter?"

"Dude, is that really how you sit?

"What of it?"

"That's how women sit, usually mothers," His grin widened as I huffed and dropped my feet to the floor. "So? What does it matter how I sit?" It was true though, I'd only ever seen my mother and Minerva sit like that. It was comfortable! Potter's chuckles continued as he sipped his coffee. It was entirely weird…having playful conversation with Potter, seeing as seven months ago, we would have gladly hexed each other. It was definitely something I thought I'd never see.

Time passed like that, the two of us, snarking back and forth over coffee in pajamas. I learnt of Bobby and Ellen, Potter's new parent figures he'd picked up He adamantly denied that they were a thing, but also said the way they danced around each other left little to the imagination. Jo, who was Ellen's daughter was our age; Dean, also our age, and Sam, three years younger, were a couple of kids that Bobby was sometimes dropped on by their shitty father. Oh yes, I heard about John Winchester. Sound like a right dick he did.

When I asked about his new job and what he was doing back in England though, he clamed right up.

"You never did tell me what you were doing now. I mean, you said it saves lives and all, but what is it?" I was grateful I didn't have anything to do today.

Potter shifted, tugging on the pajama bottoms he still wore, though it was closing in on noon, "It's not much, pretty uncommon. Not many take it up as a profession. Merlin knows it's got crappy pay," He shrugged.

"Details…?" I press.

His face screwed up, "Well, I get to travel some, a nice car out of it, but that's it really it. It's really pretty lame."

"Nothing I've ever known you to do has ever been lame. Why should your job be any different? And why the States?" I put my empty mug on the table and stood to stretch some.

"I told you, I had to leave England; too much going on. So I left. Hell, I avoided Europe as a whole, just to start over." I nodded, he had said that. It was a little sad to hear that a country had driven its own savior out because its press was to nosey. Suddenly – and I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it before – a thought occurred.

"Are they wizards?" I ask mid stretch. Potter for his part didn't act like it was an odd question.

"Ellen is, a pureblood from up East, Jo too. The rest? No. They all know about it though, well aside from John."

"So they know about the war, and you?"

Potter nodded, "To a point. They know the basics and my part in it all. But other than that…" He trailed off with a shrug.

"They don't hold you up on a pedestal I take it."

He shook his head, "No for which I am grateful." Potter's phone went off then, the caller I.D. making his face light up. Answering it, he pressed the cell to his ear, "Hey Bobby, what's up?" Hearing such an American phrase was jarring. Whatever he was hearing though made him tense up, "Alright, I'll get the thing tonight and take the first flight out tomorrow morning. Tell Sammy I'll be there soon as I can." He snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the table before gathering up his clothes.

"What's wrong?"

"Sammy's sick. His bloody dick of a father dropped him on Bobby with a bottle of cold syrup. Bobby says it's pretty bad and he's asking for me. Hey, do you have any pneumonia draughts kicking around here?"

"Not currently, bad I can make some up. It'll take a few hours," I check the clock: twelve thirty, "I can have them by six tonight."

"Good, great. I'll be back by then."

"You're leaving?"

"I've got to finish this job before I go. The sooner I get it done, the sooner I can go home." He ran for the bathroom to change. I nodded though he couldn't see. Deciding I had better get started, I went over to the closet that held my potions things. In no time at all, I had everything I needed set up and was chopping away when Potter blew through the flat, "I'll be back before six…hopefully."

I nodded, not looking away from my hands, "Don't have too much fun." It was only a crappy joke, but he laughed anyways as the door closed.

Two hours slipped by before I was able to step away from the cauldron. All that was left was to let it simmer for three and a half hours. It wasn't a necessarily a hard potion, just time consuming. Which wasn't a bad thing since it distracted me from thinking about how _domestic_ Potter and I had been acting. Gah! First pleasant conversation over coffee in pajamas, then offering to brew up a potion for a kid I didn't even know, and a joke out the door! Sure domestic probably wasn't the right word for it, as we were not together, but I could easily imagine being like that with someone. It was a scary thought.

I finally decided to get in some real clothes, mulling over how proud Granger would be if she had seen us that morning. Thinking of her reminded me that I had to drop some potions off with her. Apparently, Weasley hadn't quite left her all alone. The babe was due sometime in December. Once I'd shucked on some decent clothing, I snapped up the prenatal potions I'd brewed specially for her. I didn't know why, but Hermione only trusted Severus or me to brew them, and with Sev still recovering from Nagini's bite, it was up to me.

Setting up a watch over charm on the cauldron, I floo'd over to her flat. For several months pregnant, Hermione is looking damn fine. She was laid out on her couch, wild hair pinned up, book clenched it hand. The hair was very telling. For whatever reason, I've noticed, that whenever her hair was up, she was craving. Good thing I knew where the peanut butter and marshmallows were.

I cleared my throat, "Hello Hermione," The witch startled and brightened when she saw me.

"Hey Draco! What brings you by?" She tried to heave off the couch, which I stopped by setting a hand on her shoulder, "Just bringing by your potions."

"Oh thank you. I just finished the ones I had yesterday." I walk past her into the kitchen, setting the potions in their cabinet. While I was there, I put water on to boil, and made up a plate of peanut butter, crackers and marshmallows for her.

"I saw Potter today," I say, making conversation. She smiled at that, "Oh? How is the little prat?"

"Just fine I suppose. We talked about his new job and him living in the States." I put the tray of food on the little table beside the couch before watching her grin and pop a marshmallow in her mouth, "Just what I was thinking, thank you. So, what's his new job then?" She spread some peanut butter on a cracker.

"He won't give me an actual name to call it. He only says it's uncommon and that it saves people." She snorted at that, laying a hand over her bump. The little bugger was definitely active. I watch with a smile as the babe kicked his mama's fingers. Surprising me, Hermione grabbed by hand and pressed my finger just above the babe's feet. Sensing what its mama wanted, it kicked my fingers. It was entirely memorizing. Hermione giggled, "If only I had a camera. Draco your face is priceless."

"I'm sure," I murmured, spreading my fingers wide. It was the first time I'd felt the babe – first time she'd let me.

"It's wonderful Hermione." We stayed like that for awhile, her snacking, my hand on her belly. I knew now why Potter though of her as a sister, she was too amazing not to love.

Time flew by quickly and before I realized it, it was time for me to go. Standing up, I patted her on the head, "I must be off, got a potion to attend to."

"Alright if you must. Oh wait, I wanted to ask you something,"

"Go for it."

"I'll be asking Harry when I see him as well, so don' feel weird, but will you be the godfather?" She looked at me with her doe eyes. I smiled, "Of course." She grinned and I bent to kiss the top of her head before leaving.

 _ **_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

Not ten seconds after I finished bottling the last of the pneumonia draught when Potter walked in the flat like he owned it. I was preparing to nag him for it before I saw that he was bleeding, "Merlin Potter," I cry, grabbing a healing draught, "What happened?" He didn't answer as he plopped himself in a chair at my dining table. Throwing off his shoulder he hissed and gripped his shoulder

"What. Happened. Potter?" I say using my healer's voice, which only made him snort, "Got shot; went clean through." He finished stripping off his shirt. I looked at the bullet wounds – front and back – on his left shoulder, inches from the tattoo.

"You're lucky it did, now drink this." I pressed the healing draught into his hand. He drank it no complaints, and the wound stopped bleeding and closed slightly.

"I'll still need to wrap it." Potter nodded and dropped his head back on the chair. I gathered what I needed in silence. Only when I was sitting in front of him, halfway through wrapping did I speak, "What's it mean?"

"What does what mean?" He mumbled back.

"Your tattoo,"

"Oh. 'Family doesn't end in blood.' It's something Bobby told me." I nodded and finished. I got up and tossed him a clean T-shirt. Potter was quiet as he slipped the shirt on. Sitting in my chair, I tucked my feet up like I had earlier, I picked up the book I'd started reading a few days ago. Potter wandered over and fell face first onto the couch with a groan.

"So, what exactly did you do tonight?" I ask still looking at my book.

"Finish my job." His voice was muffled in the pillow from the night before.

"Do I get any details?"

"Nope,"

"No fair,"

"I never claimed to be fair." He held up one finger. I sigh and look at him, "You haven't changed at all have you?" He looked at me, propping his chin on the pillow, "In seven months? You'd be surprised."

"Oh yeah? How have you changed then?" He didn't answer.

"Are you ever going to tell me anything about this new life of yours?"

"Already have."

"You've told me names and place."

"That's all there is to tell." His head dropped back to the pillow and I whacked his head with my book.

"Hey!"

"If we're going back tomorrow, I'll need to know more."

"Whoa whoa, what do you mean 'we?'" Potter sat up and turned towards me, mouth open and glasses sliding down his nose.

"We, you know, plural."

"What makes you think your coming?"

"The fact that you came ripping through my door at eleven o'clock at night running for your life once again. I'll be damned if I'm not curious as to what caused that." I tossed my book onto the table; Potter just stared at me, "No."

"What do you mean?"

"No. Now I know you've probably never heard the phrase in your life-"

"I've been told no!"

"Good, then you know what it means. You're not coming." Potter stood up and started throwing his things in his bag, which he'd brought with him this time.

"Your balls I'm not." I stood up this time. If precious Potter thought I wasn't a part of this, he was only fooling himself. No one blows through my door without me finding out why.

"Why is this a big deal to you? It's not your problem."

"You made it my problem by coming here with a shot up shoulder!"

"Let it go Draco!" Potter shouted. I took a step back from him. Where had that come from? I watched in silence as he went for the door, grabbing the pneumonia draughts on his way, "I've got to go book a flight. Thanks for letting me stay here and for brewing these." He mumbled.

"Harry wait; I didn't mean to push it." I shocked myself with his given name falling from my lips. I don't think I've ever addressed him as such. It did get him to stop though, which was good. He sighed, shoulders dropping, "I know. It's just…I don't want them to be messed up, by bringing any part of my life to them."

"I understand, really." I say quietly.

"No I don't think you do. Do you even realize how messed up I am?" He turned and squinted at me, like willing me to understand. I did though, I truly did.

"Look, I'm about as messed as you are. Voldemort breathing down your neck isn't all peaches and cream you know."

"Well at least you didn't have him in your head!" Harry hissed. For the first time since the Hogwarts Battle did he look like the deadly hero he was portrayed as.

"No, I didn't, but that doesn't make you the only victim here. I was forced to do things to do things too." I say as steady as I can, Malfoy mask actually falling into place.

Harry scowled, lip curling, "Oh like you didn't enjoy it!" That snapped whatever control I might have had/ Slamming his ass to the wall, I press my forearm against his neck, not hard enough to cut off air, but enough to keep him in place.

"You think I enjoyed hurting people? Taking the Dark Mark? Bowing to a madman for the sake of my life?!" My voice came out as a growl, "Maybe you've cracked your last marble if you think I 'enjoyed' any of it!" I shove away from him. Harry didn't move for a minute and I kept my back to him. It was only when I heard the door click that I dropped into my chair.

 _ **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

 _ **H.P.O.V.**_

I left. It was all I could do. Anything I said after that would have only made everything worse. I sighed and thunked my head on the airport chair. My flight didn't leave until two A.M and it was only nine P.M. It was definitely going to be a long night. I had already checked into the right terminal, which thankfully had decent food courts inside. I'd also already bought a small neck pillow, wishing I was at Malfoy's. At least there I had a couch to crash on. Honestly, I was shocked he let me stay, more or less brew a potion for a kid he didn't even know. For which I was completely grateful. Then I had to go and screw it up, me and my big mouth. He wasn't entirely guiltless, my mind argued. I told it to shut up. Truth be told, it was my fault that he snapped. Malfoy was right though; I wasn't the only victim.

Something about saying he understood pushed a button I didn't know I had. I've spent months convincing myself that nobody understood what I had gone through and never would. All he'd wanted was to meet the people I now called family. It was innocent enough sure, but I suppose that old habits die hard. I couldn't get any privacy during the war, with the Prophet up my ass all day. I don't know why I'd thought that Draco Malfoy would do the same as those pricks. He wasn't going to twist my life into an article for money. Without much more thought, I pull my cell from my pocket and dial his number. I'd gotten it from Hermione with a command to trust him. She hadn't been wrong yet. The phone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" I kicked myself when I heard how exhausted he sounded.

"Malfoy, it's me." I hoped he recognized my voice for the sake of less embarrassment.

"Oh; what do you want?" His voice turned icy and I knew that Malfoy Mask was in place.

"You can come. To the States I mean."

"You…want me to come…to the States with you."

"Yeah," Stupid! 'Yeah?' Was that really all I could think of to say? Apparently. I nearly groaned at my lack of explanation.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Ah, the million dollar question. Why had I changed my mind?

"Well, I realized that I acted foolishly I can get…a little protective of my new life." Malfoy snorted on the other side of the call, "What, you think I'm gonna sell you life for a prophet?" My silence must have been answer enough because he gasped, "You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah a little," I let my head hang forward. It sounded so much more stupid out loud than in my head. Malfoy chuckled, "I promise I'd do no such thing."

"Well then pack your shit and come with." He outright laughed at that which made me grin.

"Alright, alright What time does your flight leave?"

"Two A.M."

"I'll be there."

"Okay,"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I flipped my phone shut and tucked it in my pocket.

 _ **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**_

Sure as shit, Malfoy showed up, a shoulder bag on him. I saw him go through the security, and then look a little lost as he cleared it. I stood and waved. Once he caught sight of me, he waved and came over, "I'm here."

"So I noticed. How long you pack for?"

"Couple weeks. Plus the rest of the pneumonia draughts you forgot." He smirked and I gave him a bitch face as Dean called it, "Slacks or jeans?"

"Slacks, why?" He really had no clue what he was getting into did he? I mean, I didn't intend to take him hunting but still, "Oh you're hopeless."

"What? How?" I laughed as he glared.

"Forget it," Malfoy huffed and plopped in a chair, thoroughly put out. I sat next to him and bump his shoulder with my own, "It's not a not a bad thing, just where we're going you won't need to be so formal."

"Yeah I figured, but I don't own any jeans anyways." Malfoy tried to play off like he was still mad, but I saw the little smile.

"We'll get you some, some good solid shirts too." I laughed as his face screwed up, "As long as it's not plaid."

"Oh but that's tradition!"

"No tradition I've ever heard of," his smile got a little wider.

It must have been later than I thought because the intercom came on, stating that our flight was now boarding. Twenty minutes later found us sitting next to each other on the plane. Now, it was just one long flight from here to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.


	4. Chapter 3

**H.P.O.V.**

By the time we touched down, I was anxious to get off – Malfoy was totally out cold. To be fair, it was a long flight and I had taken a few power naps myself, but it seemed that he'd slept all the way through. I nudged his shoulder until he growled, "Move me again and I will kill you." That only spurred me to laugh, "Come on, we're on the ground." Grumbling, he sat up and grabbed his bag, shoving his weird pillow in it. The thing wasn't a normal pillow, it was more like a mini bean bag.

Malfoy scowled as we crammed ourselves into the aisle joining the line off the plane. A too perky flight attendant with a fake smile and under eye bags wished us a safe trip before pretty much shoving us out into the hot terminal. It was sticky and humid but I smiled; I was home. Malfoy looked at me like I was insane, "What the bloody hell are you smiling about?"

"I'm happy to be home." He rolled his silver eyes and started cuffing up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Come on, I want you to meet Darling."

"Who's Darling?" He arched one eyebrow at me, "Well, you won't know until you meet her will you?" I tugged on his shoulder bag, trying to him to go faster.

"Her? Potter have you got a girlfriend down here?" He cried, like it was some sort of scandal.

"No, just…come on!"

 _ **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

"Darling…is a truck." Malfoy said slowly. Meanwhile I lovingly stroked Darling deep blue hood.

"Yup, my gorgeous truck. I found her at Bobby's car lot, fixed her up, got a custom paint job, and put wizard space in the bed." I was pretty sure I heard him gag at my tone, but I couldn't care less. This is my truck, my Darling. One last pat to her hood, I grabbed the time ticket from the window and hop in her cab. Malfoy followed. Taking my wand, I altered the time code on the ticket, making it seem that Darling had only been here fifteen minutes instead of two weeks. Malfoy gaped, "What are you doing?"

"I only have like thirty American dollars in my pocket. If I had left it the way it was, we'd be trying to find a way to come up with three-hundred or more." I shrug and dig for Darling's keys in my backpack and start her up. Her familiar rumble made me sigh and smile like some big dope.

"How old is this thing?!"

"Alright, first off: Darling is not a thing, she's a her; and second: you never ask a lady's age." Jeez, for a rich kid, you'd think he'd have manners.

"Seriously?" He gave me a dead look.

"Completely. If you must know though, she was made sometime in the sixties or fifties."

"You mean to tell me this th- 'she' is as old as Severus?"

"About."

"What are you doing driving around a thirty year old truck?" Gah, he asked lot of questions didn't he? So opting to ignore him for a bit, I just drove out the gate and paid the fifteen dollar fee. As if he sensed that I was done talking Malfoy was quiet for the rest of the two hour drive.

It was strange, riding with Malfoy. He kept himself pressed to the door, like he was afraid to relax in the bench seat. I almost wanted to laugh at him but figured that he would only scowl and ask more questions if I did. I still hadn't thought of anything to tell the family. Yes that is what they were. They'd become closer to me in seven months than the Weasley's ever had. Now I was bringing my school-enemy-turned-kinda-sorta-friend home to meet them. Why? Though I was sure Ellen and Sam would be the only ones to ask questions, but I still needed something to tell them. On top of that, Ellen would sure as shit know the Malfoy name, so lying to her was out of the question. The truth was I was running from some bitch ass ghost and barreled into the first unlocked door I could. Who knew that this prat would be behind the door? Hermione would be proud though: Malfoy and I being civil towards each other. That's all one could ask of us. As far as I knew, he still wanted nothing to do with me. Which now that I think about it, isn't even true. If he wanted to meet my family than he must have moved on from our school days.

From the corner of my eye, I watch Malfoy's pale hand reach out and snap on the radio, Johnny Cash's _Get Rhythm_ filling the cab. I smile and start singing along. I look at Malfoy quickly and saw confusion all over his face,"What? Never heard this song have you Malfoy?"

He shook his head, still looking at the radio, "Never. What is it?"

" _Get Rhythm_ from the great Johnny Cash." I bob my head and continue singing to myself.

 _ **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**_

"Well well, look who showed up!" Dean shouted out Bobby's door. He dropped down the steps and jogged over, Jo hot on his heels.

I stepped out from Darling and gave my brother a hug before Jo wheedled her way in between us, "You wouldn't forget me now would ya?" I planted a kiss to her wheat blond hair, "Course not Jo." Malfoy walked around the back of Darling awkwardly and Jo spotted him first.

"Who's that hot piece of ass? You finally bringing home one of your boyfriends?" She grinned as I flush.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I whip my head over my shoulder when I heard Malfoy snicker, "Shut up prat!"

"Yes 'dear,'" He, Dean, and Jo laughed while I steamed.

"Come on kids, get in here. Dinner is ready." Ellen called from the porch. She looked the same as always: brown hair around tanned shoulders, friendly smile and bright eyes. Piss her off, and you'll find a double barreled shot gun shoved up your ass. Dean and Jo went past her into the house, probably to set the table.

"Hey Ellen," I give her a hug. The mother I never had. Mrs. Weasley is great, but with seven kids of her own, there was little for me, and I'd never really fit in. Ellen brushed a hand over my scar and down my cheek, "Welcome home boy. Now you have some introductions to make." She pointed to Malfoy.

"Ellen, this is Draco Malfoy," He eyes widened slightly and darted between us, "Malfoy, this is Ellen Harvelle." His eyes also got big. I figured he'd know the name. Her family was the oldest pureblood line in the Midwest.

"Ms. Harvelle-"

"Don't you dare, it's Ellen." She stuck her hand out which Malfoy shook, "Draco then." She nodded and waved him in the house; I stayed behind.

"So how's Sammy?"

"Okay for now. He's asleep at the moment, but his fever starting rising last night." I bit my lip, "I brought some stuff to bring it down."

"Good," Ellen lowered her voice, "How much does he know?" I knew what she meant.

"None, and it's staying that way."

She nodded, "Alright then. Now get your ass inside and get ready to dig in."

Inside, Malfoy was being teased relentlessly by Jo and Dean, Bobby sipping a beer over some dusty tome. Ellen bent at the waist to whisper in his ear, retelling what I told her. I didn't miss her hnd brushing over his.

Dean was grinning down at Malfoy so I shove him aside, "You bullying my friend already?" I tease. He shook his head, "Nah, just getting to know him. Right Blondie?" Malfoy nodded, "Exactly, Princess." I snorted. He'd only been here five minutes and already knew Dean's nickname. Perfect.

"Have you let him meet Bobby yet? Or did you corner him like a dog first thing?" I shove Malfoy passed Dean, tossing a smirk his way.

"Hey Bobby, I brought a friend." Bobby stood and faced us, "Bout time you made it back, ya idjit. What did I say about staying away too long?" He gave me a clap on the back before staring down Malfoy. Oh I knew that look. He'd use that look on boys Jo brought by.

"O-kay Bobby, you don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Analyze him." I shook my head at the burly man, "Bobby, this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, Bobby Singer." The two shook hands and Malfoy winced, "Nice to meet you Mr. Singer." Bobby nodded and released his hand. Malfoy kept the smile until Bobby's back was turned. His jaw clenched before dropping open and he shook his hand out. I could barely keep down my chuckles and Jo looked our way with a smug grin.

A sharp call from Ellen had us filing for the kitchen for dinner. Bobby and Ellen each took an end seat and I sat Malfoy to Ellen's left, figuring it would be the safest place for him. Before I could sit next to him, Jo slid in the seat. I gave her the stink eye and walked around to sit across from him, when Dean snapped the seat, playing casual. Ellen smirked. She so knew what the two were doing. I sat with a huff to Bobby's left. Malfoy looked terrified, well behind the Malfoy mask. I nearly groaned; I had known him way to long.

"So," Bobby's voice rang out, "how was the trip back?"

"Good. Got the job done, had a hell of a time finding the rest stop though." The others at the table nodded, knowing what I meant. I almost couldn't find the bones. Damn ghost, wouldn't stay in one spot long enough for me to torch the bastard. Then Malfoy opened his mouth,

"Got himself shot up too."

"Shot? How did you get shot?" Ellen cried, knife and fork mid cut on her plate.

"I was going to stop at Draco's for something," the potions, "when some guy," a.k.a another hunter, "started shooting at shit. I was just side damage." A.k.a guy saved my life, but I got clipped on accident. Ellen demanded to look at the damage after dinner when I assured her that Draco had done a great job of patching me up. Which brought the conversation to Malfoy, who was just trying to fly under the radar.

"Draco, you know how to patch people up then?" Jo practically purred his name and he straighten up.

"Yes. Next year I plan to start schooling for becoming a technical Healer. I was granted an apprentice license a couple of months ago."

"He also brews great potions." I pipe. No one else in this house could. Malfy nodded his thanks slightly, enough for me to see, "Speaking of, I brewed some pneumonia draughts for Sam." Everyone at the table sighed in relief; Sammy was our baby after all. The dinner continued on silently until Malfoy squeaked. Dean rose an eyebrow in question, smirk bold on his face. When Ellen asked what was wrong, Malfoy just shook his head and replied 'nothing.' Dean's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. A quick peek beneath the table revealed that both Dean and Jo were playing footsies with him, while Ellen pretended not to notice. It was definitely funny, don't get me wrong, but the double teaming seemed unfair.

Malfoy gasped quietly and his toes curled – apparently he was ticklish on his thighs as Jo had run a hand over one. Another minute of what was surely torture for him passed when a faint cry from upstairs sounded. Dean was the first one up, Malfoy and I following after quickly.

Sammy was tucked up in my bed, covered up to his neck in blankets. He was sweating harshly and looked absolutely horrid. Malfoy pushed passed Dean and kneeled next to the bed, "How long has he been this way?" He asked quietly, observing Sam.

"A couple of days," Dean answered.

"Any idea how it happened?"

"Crappy hotel room with a water leaked and no heat." Malfoy nodded and checked Sam's forehead with the back of his hand, almost snatching it back immediately, "Harry, go get my bag," He didn't even look at me as he pulled his wand out, conjuring a wet rag and spelling it cool then placing it on Sam's head. I nodded and ran down to get the bag. By the time I came back, the blankets had been pulled off Sammy and a fan was blowing on him. Malfoy reached for the bag which I handed over easily. Dean stood in the corner quiet, apparently trusting him enough to let him work.

Draco tipped Sam's head back and told him to drink as he poured the potion in his mouth. I'm sure the potion tasted liked crap because Sam cringed but did as told, finishing the vial quickly. Sam's breath came easier, no longer panting and he closed his eyes falling back asleep.

Dean choked on his words, "Is he good? Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine Princess," Draco patted Dean's shoulder with smile, "Two or three more doses throughout the night and he'll be right as rain." Dean exhaled in relief and nodded, "Thanks Blondie."

"Actually," I smirk and Draco squinted at me, "It's Ice Prince."

"You prat!" Draco hissed while Dean laughed, "Ice Prince?"

"Not a word," He stuck a finger in Dean's chest. I shook my head and lead them out of the room, the two bickering over nicknames behind me.

 _ **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

Movie night found Draco crammed between me and Dean, Jo on my other side. Since the four of us claimed the couch, Bobby sat in his chair, Ellen perched on the arm rest, legs swung over Bobby's lap. In honor of the guest, Draco got to pick the movie, which brought up some questions.

"Hey this movie is great!" Draco called in its defense, _The Last Unicorn_ cradled in his hands.

"Yeah but its old!" Dean whined.

"Hey," Bobby cuffed him upside the head, "What's wrong with old?" Bobby kept one hand on Ellen's leg so that she wouldn't take a dive off the side. Draco nodded, "Yeah Princess, what's wrong with old?" Dean huffed, "Just play the damn movie, Ice Prince."

Draco actually growled but played the movie. Jo and I were besides ourselves laughing at the exchange.

Sometime around the unicorn being kidnapped by the creepy lady, Draco wrestled off the couch to go give Sam his next dose. I say wrestled because Dean was laying half on his lap. Once Draco was gone I shoved his shoulder, "What's up with you?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"You! Messing with Draco all night."

"I haven't been."

"Bull. Footsies, laying on him, the nicknames? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with him." Ellen shushed me so I scooted closer to whisper. Dean sighed and looked away, thinking of what to say. Finally he turned back, "The gut looks like his life sucked. I mean, he fought in a war; with you. I saw that passive mask fall earlier. At least now he looks human again." At my stunned silence he kept going, "He just looks like he needs a family." Dean backed off so I slide back to my seat. Just in time as Draco sat back down, Dean draping over his legs once more.

The movie continued. It really was pretty good, with good music and enough mystery to keep me watching. Towards the end, when Amaltheia turned back into a unicorn and defeated the Red Bull, all of us were smiling happily – even Bobby. It was late when the movie finished and Draco swung up to give Sam another dose. I liked that the potion made Sam sleep, god knew the boy needed it.

"Well, he'll be up in the morning." Draco announced as he came down the stairs. The family cheered quietly and he mock bowed. I clap him on the shoulder and steer him outside. The back porch was simple: a grill and a rocking bench. I sit on the bench and pat the empty space beside me. Draco sat- as far as possible like he had in Darling.

"Welcome to the family."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said. You're one of us now. Well, aside from the family business that is." I shrug and look up at the moon, a few days from full.

"Do I get to join this family business?" It was an innocent enough question, but my gaze snapped to his, "No."

"Why not?" He puffed up like he had yesterday. Now I had tread carefully.

"Its…not really something you can do for a week and quite. You join; you're in it for life. I do not want that to happen to you." I say as sincerely as I can. Never for this world would I see him become a hunter. Not that he couldn't handle himself, which I knew he could, but the guy had seen enough death for several lifetimes.

Draco paused, thinking. "That true?" I nodded. Gah please don't insist.

"Then it's probably not for me."

I let out a discreet breath, "No I don't think it is. Besides, you don't even own jeans or plaid." That earned me a shove on the shoulder.

"The uniform I take it?"

"You know it." He screwed his face up which made me laugh. Soon enough he joined in.

Later, we shuffled into the house, seeing blankets and pillows on the pull out couch. Draco looked at it, "That must be for me then."

"Actually both of us. Dean and Sam are in my room and Ellen and Jo in the guest room." His face paled, but he kept it carefully schooled, "Oh."

"What never shared a bed before?" I start straightening out the blankets.

"No,"

"Really? Never?"

"Not once."

"You'll survive." I lay down on the bed, claiming one of the pillows. A minute passed. Another. Five.

"Draco get in the goddamned bed." He did so, I'm sure hugging the edge. Whatever, as long as he didn't sleep on the floor.

 _ **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

I woke up warm. Like really warm. What the hell was that? I crack open one eye, only to see white. No, scratch that, not white – _blond._ That's when I realized that Draco was curled against me, head pillowed on my chest. It was great, until my brain actually woke up and started screaming. The chance to say something vanished when I heard a voice from the entry,

"G'morning Bobby. Coffee ready?" John Winchester asked as he walked in the house. I hurriedly pull Draco closer and lay back down. Maybe if he didn't look close enough, John wouldn't noticed that Draco wasn't a woman. I pull the covers over most of Draco just in time for John to come around the corner and sit in Bobby's chair.

I lay still and try to keep my breathing regular, feigning sleep. It worked.

"So," He whispered, or tried to. He must have been still drunk, "How's Sam?"

"Good. His fever broke last night. Should be good to go." Bobby replied. Draco started to stir right then. I clamped the hand that was over his waist over his mouth when his eyes opened. Thanks to my other arm around him, he didn't move much. I could see confusion then anger in the silver eyes. I shake my head slightly and breathed, "John's here, stay down – act asleep," in his ear. He understood and nodded carefully while sliding a leg in between mine, much like a woman would.

"So when did he pick that up?" John leered from the chair.

"Brought it back from England. Some fling he picked up." Bobby – thankfully – played along. Sam and Dean tromped down the stairs, Sam looking loads better than the night before.

"Hey Dad," Sam said giving him a quick hug, which John only allowed because he was only fifteen. "Can I hug Harry goodbye?"

"Yeah, make it quick." Sam came over to me and I pretended that I was still sleeping. He shook my shoulder and I 'woke up.'

"Hm? Oh hey kiddo. You leaving?" He nodded so I sat up carefully, making sure that blanket didn't slip off Draco, "Alright gimme hug; careful though, Draya's still sleeping." Sam gave me his hug and told him quietly to remember to grab the potion meant to keep away the sickness that was in Darling's cab. Nodding, he step back and I lay back down, bringing Draco back into my arms. For his part, he was still acting asleep and staying down. Sammy turned on his heel and walked…for two steps before tripping, taking the blanket with him to the floor. Draco didn't move and neither did I. John was glaring and I felt stupid for sleeping shirtless when I noticed Draco was shirtless as well. I knew exactly what it looked like to John.

I sat up and nudged Draco to do the same. I'd seen John angry, but never had it been directed at me before. John slammed his coffee cup on the short table and stood. Quick strides brought him next to Sam, who he hauled up by the scruff. I thought Dean would be on his ass, but the teen was silent in the corner. John pointed at Bobby and bellowed, "I will not have my kids under the roof of a fag supporter!"

While Bobby gaped, I felt Draco puff up beside me; oh shit. Here we go.

"First off," Draco said in an icy voice, "You either need to go back to school or spend more time on the streets because the correct term for 'fag' is a cigarette. Second, that 'fag supporter' takes care of your children when you get drunk and disappear for weeks on end!" He'd steadily gotten louder. At some point Ellen and Jo had come down stairs to see what was going on.

"Third, this 'fag' just saved your son's life!"

"How? You turn him gay so he'd be ammune? Does AIDS come with that free of charge?"

"Oh course not! I gave him correct antibiotics for pneumonia, not bloody useless cold syrup."

"You some kind of doctor?"

"Yes actually! Now listen here you ignorant, homophobic, bloody drunk of a useless sonofabitch, your sons will be staying here until further notice. You come anywhere near them, and I'll lay you out so fast, you'll feel it weeks later."

John got directly in Draco's face, "No faggot punk tells me what to do."

"I just did," He glared back, silver eyes cutting like a sword. Draco wasn't going to back down and I watched John look around for support. There was none, not for him. Reluctantly realizing he was out numbered, John backed off. Sparing only glances at his children, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Once the car was gone, the house erupted into cheers. Ellen gave Draco a big smacking kiss on the cheek, "My boy!" Sammy rushed to hug him while Dean clapped him on the back. I simply smiled and exchanged looks with Bobby. He didn't outright say it, but I could tell he was impressed at Draco's balls. I had to admit, I was too. He really was part of the family so quickly.


	5. Chapter 4 (Part one)

**H.P.O.V.**

"Ugh! What is that?!" Draco cried. We'd gone to the department store and were currently in the wild life survival section. Lots of heavy duty shirts and thick jeans; it's the perfect place to shop for hunting. I grabbed a few shirts for myself: one plaid with Gryffindor colors, a dark green button up, and a pack of black T-shirts. Alright so maybe I haven't done laundry in awhile…shut up. We were now trying to shop for Draco, but he insisted that his clothes were fine.

"I still don't understand why I need new clothes," He re-hung a red and white striped shirt.

"You look to funny to be kicking around Bobby's car lot, and I know I'll never hear the end of it if you ruin your precious trousers." I rolled my eyes at his distaste. He only huffed. A shirt on the large rack caught my eye. It was primarily black, with silver and dark green crisscrossing on it, "Oie look, it's perfect!" I pointed. Draco looked and didn't scowl at it. He drifted towards it, "This one's actually nice." I watched him pull it from the rack.

"You know I was kidding right?" Opting to ignore me, he stuck the shirt in the cart. I roll my eyes once more and toss in a pack of black T-shirts and another of white T-shirts.

"Now if I could find more like that," Draco pointed to the shirt, "I wouldn't be so adverse to this."

"Well if you didn't have such a fashionista's view, we could be done by now." I laughed when he stuck his tongue out at me. Apparently, something else caught his picky eye, because he drifted off. I headed to the pant section. A few minutes later, and armful of shirts landed in the cart. I looked up at Draco.

"What?" I shake my head and examine his choices: a red, white and cream plaid shirt, a solid black button up, a navy blue button up, and a chocolate brown leather jacket. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Merlin, what!?"

"Nice choices." Since we had to be back by dinner, I throw four pairs of identical straight legged jeans, to pairs of black jeans and a pair of constructer's cargos into the cart. Steel toes boots and sneakers joined the pile before we went up to cash out.

"Afternoon sir, will this be all for you?" a perky young woman asked. I nodded and opened my wallet. I shuffled through until I found the credit card I wanted to use. The woman finished ringing everything up, "Your preferred method of payment please." I handed her the card and she swiped it. A few taps later she smiled and gave me my card and a receipt, "Please sign here Mr. Peters." I did so.

"Have a good day sir,"

"You too," I grabbed some of the bags, Draco getting the rest. It wasn't until we made into the throng of people did he ask, "Who the hell is Mr. Peters?"

I laughed at his expression before answering, "It's one of the names I use out here. Along with Parker, Jacks and Brown." Draco just stared at me.

"What? It helps me fly under the radar." I shrug. It wasn't that big a deal. All hunters had fake names, and credit cards – and F.B.I. badges. Yeah well…ah shut up.

Draco just shook his head. Soon enough, we were back at Darling. Draco watched as I opened the covered bed and tossed the bags in, myself stepping up to climb in. Shockingly enough, Draco followed. Thankfully, I had spelled Darling's bed with wizard space when I finished fixing her up. The room was pretty much like a hotel room, without a bathroom or anything else connected to water. She did have a queen sized bed, two large wardrobes (one for clothes, the other for hunting gear) and a chest with my Hogwarts memories filled to the brim.

Draco looked around before plopping himself on my bed, "Nice space. You live in here?"

"Only when I'm on the road. If not then I'm at Bobby's. Sammy and Dean were in my room last night hence why we were on the couch." I started putting his clothes in away, making my clothes wardrobe bigger to accommodate.

"Why not put them in the other one?" He pointed.

"Oh…that one's already got so much in it." I shrugged and added doors to keep our sides separate before closing the large door.

"We're wizards fool; we can make anything hold everything."

"I know," I say childishly. The blond prat just grinned and held his hands up, palms forward. Rolling my eyes at his snickers, I drop beside him on the bed. Not like there was anywhere else to sit. Once he calmed down I looked at him,

"You know it took a lot of balls to do what you did this morning."

"Did it? I figured someone had told him off by now." He shrugged and fell flat on the bed.

"People have, but they usually know the guy a year first. You'd only seen the guy for the five minutes." I looked at him, only slightly hovering over him.

"So?" Draco raised a pale eyebrow, "Didn't need to know him any longer to know he needed a reality check." I nodded in agreement. If he thought that it was that simple, then it was. I wasn't going to argue. It was entirely satisfying to see John put in his place though. Just remembering John's put off expression would make me smile to myself spontaneously for the next few weeks. A thought appeared – one that I really should have thought about earlier.

"Are you?" I ask him suddenly. He jumped as if he'd almost fallen asleep. "Am I what?"

"Gay."

He gave me a world class bitchface, "How do you not know? Yes you dolt." He closed his eyes again. Oh. I did not know that. The memory of Draco pillowed on my chest his morning made my face flare red.

"So this morning…" I trailed off.

"Meant nothing. My body's reaction to sleeping next to something warm." He didn't even so much as flinch, his face remaining serene. How he managed to say it with a straight face I didn't know. I found out later that it was the first night in a long time without nightmares. It was nice to finally fall asleep no problem. "Oh," was all I said. Draco peeked opened one eye, "What? Disappointed?"

"No. Not even surprised. I was just wondering." I couldn't quite tell, but his face seemed to close off the tiniest bit. He nodded. We just sat there – well actually he laid, I sat. Only the rumble of my stomach broke the silence. I punch Draco on the shoulder as he rolled off the bed laughing. I scowled at him before thinking of something, "Wait, today is Sunday right?"

"Yeah, why?" He fixed his hair and sat up. The prat. I grinned and got out of the bed, headed for the cab. Draco popped his head out before jumping out as well, "What's so special about Sunday?"

"My favorite café is open today." Jumping up in Darling's cab, I started her up, "Come on, hurry up!" I bounced – which I will deny till the ends of the earth – while I impatiently waited for him to get in.

"Are you bouncing Harry?" I stopped immediately, "No. Now come on!" I swear to Merlin he was going as slow as possible just to piss me off. Finally – finally! – he was in the cab and we were off.

 _ **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

Darling rolled up in front of the burnt orange café, the sign proclaiming its name proudly, _Fall Mischief._ It was a small place, enough for a few tables and small booths. I loved the place. Every Sunday, no matter where I was, I came here for lunch. I remember once being in Florida for a ghost and made the drive here in a day. Course Ellen and Bobby had taken turns ripping me a new one before sending me back to finish the case. Yeah the place was that awesome.

Totally forgetting about my companion, I jump down from the cab and stroll into the building. Most people would hurry into a café to escape the cold, but this place was not the place to go. To go with its name, the café was kept at a crispy thirty-five degrees year round. Something shivered beside me and that's when I realized that Draco had come inside as well.

"Ah, its bloody cold in here," he griped. I roll my eyes – I was doing that a lot today wasn't I? – and walked towards the booth I always used when coming here.

"No seriously, would it kill someone to turn up the heat some?"

"Oh quit your bitching; it's part of the theme." I say not even bothering to look at the simple menu left on the table. I pushed it to him instead.

"Freezing ones nards off is its theme? And did you tell me just to quit 'bitching?' What does that even mean?" He took the menu and flipped through it. I laughed at his question, "Dude, have you never been to the States before?"

"Nope. All over Europe and Asia, yes. The States? Never."

"You're hopeless." A waiter came over then. It was one of the owner's kids.

"Hello Harry. The usual yeah?" I nod, "Yeah thanks Joseph. Tell your mom I said hello."

"Will do. What will you be having sir?" Joseph turned to Draco, running his gaze over him. Probably to go blab to his twin sister Alice. I had to snicker at that. Been down the road, I knew it would end in embarrassment for both parties. Draco merely ignored the completely obvious check out and ordered. Joseph smiled and nodded, blond curls bobbing as he went.

"So," Draco tilted his head to the center of the room where a large paper machete tree stood, "what is that and why?"

"Well this is a family run joint. Our waiter's sister made that several years ago for a project when this place first opened. Every year on November 1st they add a new layer. It's a big deal to all the regulars. Every year, whoever comes in is welcome to add to the tree and help it grow." He was observing the tree as I talked. The paper leaves were colored in various shades of red, brown, orange and yellow; some colored by children, others cut from construction paper. There was one branch I had found that held leaves signed by couples, another by highschool and college graduates. There was even a leaf shaped wedding invite from a few months ago. The tree was like a little history book for the people who came here.

When I look at him, he was smiling slightly.

Joseph came back with our orders. He set in front of me a slice of pumpkin pie and an Irish cream coffee. Draco had gotten and apple spice muffin and hot coco. Part of the reason for the name was because if ordered, the drinks contained theme alcohol. Joseph walked off with a wink thrown at Draco.

 **D.P.O.V.**

I sputtered on my hot chocolate when the waiter winked at me. Gay I may be a slag I am not. Harry – the prat – was chuckling to himself. Once I could breathe without coughing again, I take a bite of my muffin. It was entirely delicious. Despite what I had complained about earlier, I actually really loved the idea of this place. The tree was a great personal touch. Each leaf was unique to itself. I could definitely see Harry's appeal of the place. It was entirely easy to be comfortable here even with Harry across from me – and flirty waiters.

I was content to munch on my muffin when Harry started talking about this and that…I wasn't really paying attention. That seemed fine by him, as he didn't demand answers to keep on prattling while eating his pie. It was nice, as I was thoroughly surprised.

"So," I start, and watch as Harry paused his rambles, "What part of car salvaging is saving people?" I smirk as at first he gave me a confused look then a spark as he realized what I meant.

"Oh," He laughed quietly, "that's not what I do. My job is way more special than fixing up cars." By the look on his face, I would guess that he hadn't meant to say that. Almost like he wanted to lie, but the truth slipped out instead. Interesting. I sipped my coco. I'd be damned if this wasn't the best hot chocolate aside from Dobby's. A small hum escaped me and Harry looked at me.

"What?"

"Did you just hum?"

"Yeah, what of it?" I raised a pale eyebrow. So what if I had, it wasn't my fault/

"That good then?"

"Very." The two of us were silent after that, devouring the food we'd ordered. Best. Muffin. Ever. I was glad to find that it complimented the coco nicely. It was definitely a place I could see coming back to. Was it bad that I wanted to have a leaf up on that tree? I don't care what for, just to have one.

 **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

The drive back to Singer's place was a short one. Didn't really stop Harry from screeching his lungs out to whatever tape he put on. Steven's Band? The Millar's? Something to that effect. It was a good song I suppose if a little repetitive. Definitely catchy…dammit. I found myself quietly singing along by the third chorus. Harry grinned at that and sang louder. I could only laugh at the dark haired dork. By the time we pulled up to Singer's house, everyone was chilling on the porch a beer in the hands of those old enough.

Dean and Jo were currently wrestling over a CD player and one set of headphones, "Come on! It's my turn!" Jo growled at Dean.

"Suck it up sweetheart, you've had it all morning." He held the player just out of reach, even as Jo climbed in his lap to get it. Harry rolled his eyes and plopped next to Sam, who had all manners of books and parchments laid out in front of him. The entire corner was covered in it. I went and plucked the player from Dean's hands, earning twin 'hey!'s. I paid no mind and pulled out my wand. Two quick words later and I handed the player back, two ear buds dangling. It was something I'd seen in the airport for a new product. I toss the small machine into their laps, "Now share."

Their stunned silence was interrupted by Ellen's laughter, "Oh you are just too good there Draco. I don't think I've ever heard them quite this long before." The two turned glares at her, Jo sticking out her tongue.

The seven of us fell into easy conversation well into the night, not even thinking of going inside until nine that evening. I don't think I've talked or laughed this much ever. It was nice to know I was accepted here; Harry too. Inside the pull out bed was put away, Harry claiming that we were going to sleep in the truck. Since it was so late, we settled on simple sandwiches for dinner.

Out of nowhere, a howl sounded through the night. Every one's head snapped up except mine. It was only a wolf, what was the big deal? They had wolves in South Dakota right? I didn't miss them all exchange looks; Dean and Harry apparently coming to a silent agreement.

"Do we need to-" Dean started. Harry shook his head, "I've got some in the truck." They both went for the door. I didn't have time to ask questions as Ellen herded me into the kitchen, claiming it was my night for dishes – no magic allowed. I shrugged and did as asked. It was odd seeing everyone on edge, as they were usually so carefree. It was just a wolf! No need to freak out. It howled again, this time closer and a second added its call. That had Singer climbing the stairs.

Once I finished the dishes, I turned…just in time to see Jo tuck a knife in the waistband of her jeans, Sam hiding one up his sleeve. Odd. Singer had just come back when a shot very close to the house rang out followed by a pained howl. To say I hit the floor would be an understatement (I'm pretty sure there'd be a dent there tomorrow.) I didn't even have time to swear before someone was hauling me off deeper into the house. Somewhere in the back of my hearing, Ellen and Singer were yelling and the sounds of struggling started. Another shot, this one apparently hitting the wall.

I couldn't see where Sam was leading me but I did almost trip as I realized I was being pulled downstairs. I didn't know this place had a basement. Behind us, Jo stopped long enough to shut the door. The noises hadn't yet stopped and I could faintly hear that Harry and Dean had joined the fray.

"Go on Ice Prince, in you go." Though she used my nickname, she was dead serious. My eyes caught up with my brain and I could see her ushering Sam and trying to get me in some sort of room covered in tons of symbols.

"What is this?" I planted my feet in the doorway. I wouldn't move until I had some answers. Above us, the ceiling groaned and…was that a growl? What was going on up there?

"Don't fight me on this, just get in!" This was probably a bad time but it slipped, "You sound like your mother."

"Shut up!" That's when the ceiling came down, raining on us. Before I could blink, I was shoved on my ass, Jo jumping backwards. Whatever had fallen through was coming to its senses and stood with a deep growl. It turned to Jo, who had pulled her knife at some point. It looked pathetic against the giant creature. As I stood, I pulled my wand quietly and kept Sam behind me. Jo was inching back keeping the creature focused on her. I'd never seen anything like it. It was tall, and covered in dark fur. Harry came down the steps, holding a handgun. He looked at me then Jo, "Hey, get away from my sister you furry sonofabitch!" He cocked the gun and fired. The beast snarled and lunged, the bullet missed.

Harry saw that and rolled just in time. He went to fire again and the gun clicked: empty.

"Harry! How do I kill it?!" I shouted wand poised at the thing.

"Silver to the heart!" The beast charged him and he ducked again. Jo had stood and ran next to him, cutting the creature in its side. It howled and grabbed hold on her hair. She went down with a yell and Harry slashed at it with a knife pulled from nowhere.

I stalked directly behind the thing, careful not to get stepped on as Harry drove it away from Jo. Once it was close enough, I kicked behind its knee. Not two seconds after it hit the floor, I pressed the tip on my wand just over its heart,

" _Argentum Sectumsempra!_ " Merlin I hoped this worked as I had only gotten it to do so once before. It must have done the trick because it fell forward, dead with a six inch deep cut in its chest.

Slowly, I came back from wherever my mind had gone and saw both Harry and Jo panting, as Ellen, Singer and Dean all came down the steps.

"Draco what was that? That wasn't normal Sectumsempra." Harry couldn't look at me, doubtless remembering the time he used the hex on me.

"Severus taught me an alteration of it, in case of-" I stop my explanation cold and looked at the creature at my feet. It features slowly melted into those of a man. Tonight. It was a full moon wasn't it?

"Werewolves." I finish quietly. Even though I knew they could hear me, they didn't answer. I looked at Harry, "Did I just kill a freaking werewolf?!"

"Yeah boy, you did." Singer spoke up, "Some nifty spellwork there kid."

"Don't change the subject! Potter what the hell is going on here?"

He had the grace to look sheepish, "Uh…hunting?"

"You call man slaughter hunting?"

"It wasn't a man, it was a monster!" Singer started. His face was red, though I suppose my would be too if someone insulted my life choices, "What we do is hunt monsters that kill people."

"Well forgive me if the 'monster' I just killed turned into a man and I have some empathy! You mustn't know what it's like to kill real people do you?" Every word dripped of stinging sarcasm.

Unsurprisingly, everyone glared, Potter coming forward and shoving me hard, "You think you're the only person to kill people? You know damn well that isn't true! If you think I can't tell monster from man, then you need to get something checked!"

"Maybe you should! How can you kill them? Especially after Lupin…"

Potter growled and shoved me again, "Don't you dare use him against me! You know nothing about him!" I almost felt bad about actually saying that, but I was too mad to care. I knew the rest of them must have been confused at who I was talking about, but that was up to Potter. As he said, I didn't know anything about Lupin's situation to talk.

"Killing monsters…heh, something you're good at huh? Hell, you're little 'family' all do it don't they?"

"Don't make them apart of this."

"Why not? They brought you into this!"

"I chose this!"

"Bullshit Potter! I knew how much you wanted a normal life. No way would you have given that up; not for this." Turning the conversation on him was a low blow I knew, but I still did. Potter looked down; apparently I had hit a sore spot. He shoved the empty gun in Dean's hands and stomped up the stairs. The others in the room looked at me, then Potter's retreating back, shocked. Oh, so he didn't tell them of our past huh? Some family.


	6. Chapter 4 (part two)

I flopped gracelessly onto my sofa after kicking the door shut behind me. My bag fell to the floor with a thump as I groaned. Hadn't caught a wink of sleep on the flight here, and I was too angry to Apperate even an inch. It hadn't taken me long to grab my bag off the sofa at Singer's and shoot off to the airport Potter and I had come through. The spat we had was just too much too soon; perhaps Hermione shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. Speaking of her, what day was it? I'd spent, what, two or three days out in the states? Anyhow, it was bought right time to check up on her. As I tried to haul my reluctant body up I nearly pitched myself over the edge, catching my hand on the coffee table. What was that? My fingers closed around a pendant shaped like a triangle, a circle in the middle and a line running through it. The Deathly Hallows. Well I knew it wasn't mine and that meant Potter left it here. Childishly, I tossed it to the floor as I stood up finally. Bloody prat, leaving things at my house. Though to be fair, I had left my new 'wardrobe' in his truck. Walking around the sofa, I caught my reflection in the glass cabinet and saw a scowl affixed on my face. That was probably what scared that flight attendant.

I looked up at the clock above the stove and deemed it early enough for visit. It wasn't yet four in the afternoon. A handful of Floo powder later and Hermione's smiling face popped, "Draco! How are you?"

"Well enough I suppose, but I called to talk about you. Up for a quick visit?" I tried my best to rid the scowl from my face, but based on her frown, it didn't work, "Sure, come on through." She backed off from the flames and I stepped through the warm green. Her apartment was the same as always giving off that ever welcoming feel. Too bad her expression didn't match the feeling, "Alright princey, spill." The crossed arms and the knowing look together told me all I needed to know about the condition of her and the baby. If she could work up enough irritation towards me, she was fine.

"Spill what? Nothing to tell; sorry," I busied myself with making tea, aware of her gaze on my back the entire time. Hermione must have learned it from Minerva. "Sorry yourself, I know something it up and you're not leaving until you talk." I said nothing as I put on the kettle.

"Dammint Draco," Growling, she caught my hand and pulled me over to the sofa and sat me down, "What. Is. Wrong?"

I had two options here: tell her everything that happened the last few days, or risk losing very important body parts if I lied. Kind of oblivious, but that didn't stop me from trying, "Really I'm fine."

"Knock it off." The words held no malice as she sat next me, only caring. I melted at that, "I had a spat with Potter back in the States. It's nothing really."

Hermione looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's not 'nothing.' You two used to fight all the time, what makes this different?"

"Those fights had always been foolish, children things. This…it was more than that." I looked at my hands in my lap before jerking my head up as the kettle began screaming. I stood before Hermione had the chance to stop me, "It was stupid Hermione, but I think I hurt him. I stormed out with my things before I could really ask." I said all this as nonchalantly as possible while making the tea, trying to distract myself.

"What was it about?"

"That, you'll have to ask him. It's not my place to say." She nodded and stopped asking about it. Instead, we each took a cup of tea that I set down and sat in comfortable silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Time passed that way easily and eventually we were talking and laughing like the first part of our visit never happened.

"So what was it like in the States?" Hermione asked, leaning against the sofa arm, wild hair pinned up and marshmallow in hand.

"Unlike anything here. The part I was in was mostly forest and a bit muggy for October. It hadn't gotten to cold yet." I stood up and went about cleaning up some of the stuff we'd brought out to snack on. I still had to snicker at her craving choices. Peanut butter and marshmallows, the kid is going to come out with a worse sweet tooth than its father.

She nodded and chewed the marshmallow, seemingly thinking about her next question. I am glad she kept that insatiable thirst for knowledge, even if it was as trivial as what I thought. Hermione, despite all that had happened in the war, stayed the most like herself afterwards. I was different and I knew for a fact Potter had _definitely_ changed. Not her though. Maybe it was the baby, but I liked to think that it was just her. Her fireplace roared with green flames and Potter's voice called, "'Mione? You there?"

Hermione sat up and just about rolled off the couch to reach the fireplace, "Hello Harry! How are you?"

"Been better. Can I come through?"

I panicked and looked at Hermione, begging that she would say no. She didn't even look at me, "Uh, not right now. The place is trashed and I haven't been bothered to do much of anything. Some other time?" She waved a hand like it was the most trivial thing ever.

"Oh, sure. Have you by chance talked to Malfoy?" My eyes narrowed toward the fireplace but I didn't say anything not wanting to give away I was here. "I haven't, though I should, this one's been moving around some," She put a hand on her bump, "Why?"

"I just needed to talk to him." He sounded so…ashamed? I suppose that would be the best way to explain it, but I never knew Potter to be ashamed of anything, ever. Except the accident in the bathroom…

"Oh. What about?"

"I'm back in London for a time. I need to clear some things up with him is all."

"Well, I'll let you know if I see him."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Hermione tossed a bit of canceling powder in the fire and the flames went back to orange. She looked up at me, "He's in your flat by the way. Thank goodness I got Floo I.D."

"The prats in my flat! What the hell?" Damn, I knew I should have locked the door. I rolled my eyes and cursed myself, locking the door wouldn't have stopped anything, "How did he get here so quick? I only got here this afternoon." I looked at my watch: nine at night. Whoops, "I have to go." Hermione nodded, "Okay. I'll see you…?"

"Tomorrow at the latest." I gathered up my blazer I had shed earlier and ducked past her with a little peck to her forehead, "Will I need to bring more marshmallows with me?" That got the response I wanted, she laughed and started to push me out the door, "Go you tosser. Before he messes your perfect flat."

Grinning I said my goodbyes and headed out the door.

 _ **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

 **H.P.O.V.**

'Mione ended the call and I stepped back with a small huff. Where had he gone? I looked around his flat. It was the same as when we'd left, which made sense since it seemed no one had entered it since. Had he even come back? I hadn't even seen him leave Bobby's place but Ellen told me he'd left by Apperation. I figured he couldn't go far on that so he probably went to the airport. I cheated. I didn't even wait for a flight, I just Apperated to the nearest cost to England and Flooed directly to his flat. I was tired sure, but we needed to talk.

I didn't want to leave it like we had. We had found a sort of friendship that was fragile. I didn't need my life cracking the glass worse. I was surprised at how he took the news of my life. I know he'd killed before, I didn't think monsters would be different. Maybe he would have been okay with it? I nearly slapped myself. Of course he wouldn't have been okay with it. I felt like an idiot. Just then the door knob clicked and I didn't even bother to hide.

Draco stepped in and instantly locked his eyes on me, "What are you doing here?" I flinched a little at his hard tone, like the last few days never happened. Hell, like the last few _months_ never happened. Good going Harry.

"I wanted to talk."

"I don't. Bye now." Draco left the door wide open, clear indication, as he walked over and put his blazer over a chair arm. I went to the door and closed it, but I didn't leave like he wanted. He seemed content to ignore that as he drifted over to his satchel to unpack it. Funny, I hadn't noticed it earlier. I watched him move around from in front of the door, "Draco,"

"Don't call me that!" He bit out, "And leave my home."

"Not until we talk."

"Why the bloody hell do you want to talk for? There's nothing to talk about. I insulted your 'family' and that was clear enough invitation to leave so I did. That's all there is to it."

"That's not all there is. I don't blame you for freaking out about it. Hell a lot of people do. I didn't want you to know though." I looked at my feet, my hair covering my face.

"Did you really think you could keep it from me?" His voice was surprisingly softer than before.

"No but I tried." And I did. Everything was going great, except that we miscalculated where the beast would be that night. The plan was to get Draco and Sammy somewhere out of the way and go after it once he was asleep. Whoops.

I saw his pale blond head nod, "Singer didn't take any offense?" I shook my head, "He thought that you reacted better than most. At least you got rid of the monster before freaking out." We were both quite then. Finally, he sighed, "Sit down Potter." I did so, plopping on the couch I had slept on. Bringing a hand up, I felt for my necklace – a habit I developed – and gave a frustrated sigh when I remembered I lost it.

"Coffe?"

"Yeah sure." He puttered around a bit before coming over and sitting in his chair, tucking his feet up like before, "So, I react like an asshole and every one's just peachy with it?"

I shrug. Yeah that just about summed it up, "Pretty much." He looked at his lap, "Even when I mentioned Lupin? The war?"

I watched him in his chair, so clearly nervous that I would snap at him. To be honest, I wanted to, but I wouldn't. I was trying to turn a new leaf with the man and I couldn't do that if I held things against him, "I forgive that. I'll admit, I let the situation get the best of me." I sighed in quiet relief when he snorted, "That's a bit of an understatement Potter." That made me laugh, "Yeah, a bit."

The coffee pot beeped, telling us it was ready for use. Draco stood and grabbed the pot and put it on a tray with mugs and sugar. The coffee was warm and slightly sweet, "French roast?" Draco nodded and poured himself a mug, sipping it slowly with a little hum. I sipped my own again before adding a bit of sugar.

It was a little awkward at first, the silence. Soon enough, it became comfortable like before. Like riding in the truck with the music playing. Speaking of music…

"Hey, do you have a decent sound system in here?" I ask, placing the mug on the table.

"Ugh, at least use a coaster," He picked my cup up and slide a bit of cornflower blue tile underneath it, "And yes, I do. Why?" I grinned and stood up, pulling a CD case from my jacket. Ah, the classics. He pointed to the wall setup that I hadn't noticed before, and I placed a worn CD in. I waited a few seconds before my favorite song started playing,

' _Just yesterday morning, they let me know you were gone.  
Susanne the plans they made put an end to you.  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song,  
I just can't remember who to send it to.'_

To my surprise, another voice joined mine. The two of us sang out the first chorus before I stopped, "You know James Taylor, Draco?"

"Yeah. This one is my favorite." He started singing again, without even realizing it. Wow. I didn't even know that he knew _some_ American music. Hell, Dean had shown me this one. The song ended and clicked to the next one and I sat down again to finish my music.

"So, are you going to come visit Hermione with me?" He sputtered on his coffee before he could speak, "What?"

"Hermione. I talked to her earlier and she said that the baby has been kicking 'round. She wants you to check her out."

Draco nodded, "Yeah I could do that." A little smile graced his face, like he had a little joke to tell someone. It wasn't long before we were ready to leave. I was just about to step out the flat when Draco stopped, "Oh wait a second." Confusion ran through my mind as he stooped over and picked up something from the ground, "Your necklace prat. You left it here."

I took it from him, feeling the familiar weight in my hand, "Thank you. I'd thought I lost it."

"No you daft, it was on my coffee table."

"But you picked it up off the floor."

"Nevermind that. Now can we go? I have a little baby to check on." Draco raised his eyebrows in the classic, 'hurry up now' look he always seemed to have nailed perfectly. With a laugh and a shake of my head, I lead the way out of his flat.

 _ **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

 _ **OMG I AM SO SORRY! I meant to have this up way way WAY sooner. I apologize for that. What is next for our boys? Would anyone like a hint? ;)**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Draco P.O.V**_

"Harry! Oh it's so good to see you!" Hermione beamed, enfolding Harry in a tight hug. I had to snicker at that, even though he returned the hug with gusto. It made a sweet picture to be sure. I closed the door behind me and let them be as I went about prepping some tea. Seems like I did that a lot when I came here.

"You just saw me." Harry laughed but didn't make to move from her. "Floo does not count mister, nor does five months ago."

"Alright alright. Good lord 'mum' I'm sorry." I heard a muffled thump and Harry cried out, "Ow, hey!"

"I am not your mum and don't ever call me that again!" Though the words would be considered scolding, she said them with no little fondness. I smiled to myself. It had been far too long since the two had seen each other. The kettle let out a screech before I took it off the burner. Behind me, I heard Harry whisper, "He always do that?" Based on the 'oh' that followed, I could only assume Hermione nodded.

"Yes Harry, I do always do this. If you couldn't tell, our beautiful hostess is rather pregnant and should be sitting often as possible." I let a little bit of snide undercurrent the comment. He laughed, "True. Hermione come on, let's sit so Dr. Cranky doesn't have a heart-attack."

"Oh ha-ha," The tray of tea was set next to the half full bag of marshmallows as I sat. The three of us helped ourselves to the warm beverage before Harry looked at Hermione, "Draco here tells me you had a question for me?"

"Oh! Yes right, well…" I settled back in the armchair; this ought to be interesting.

"Well…?"

"The baby is due soon, as you know. And, I've already asked Draco so, will you be a godfather?" Shockingly, she looked rather shy. It was uncharacteristic for her in my experience of her. Absently, she rubbed the glamoured part of her arm, right over the scar. Wonder when she picked that up? Harry for his part ignored it, "Really? You want me?"

"Of course I do. You're like my brother." She smiled at him. He shared her grin and hugged her, "Of course I will be. I will need to work on getting my dual citizenship though."

"Correction, the three of us will need to." I pipe, sipping my tea. His face was totally priceless, "Uh, what?"

"All of us need to. I'm moving out, and as I'm her doctor, Hermione is following. Is that a problem?" I raised a brow at him. He shook his head, "No, no. No problem, just unexpected. Does that mean I should be expanding my truck?" Hermione and I laughed at that, "Possibly."

The next few hours were spent packing Hermione's things and joking like old friends. The thought made me stop. They were certainly old friends. I wasn't. I'd made their lives a living hell. Without either of them really noticing I slipped out of the room, returning to the living room. What had made me think I was really their friend? I was obviously just a replacement for Weasley, and a poor one at that. If he hadn't died, I wouldn't be here and that was fact. Merlin knew that the he hated me, and I'd given him plenty reason to. I didn't even like me! During that final year at school, I had looked back on what I was like as a child and I realized that I detested myself. All the talk about being a pureblood, and being better than everyone else was all bullshit! How had I even fallen for all of it? Oh wait, I know, I was never taught anything else. A hand on my shoulder made me jump. I hadn't realized I had started pacing.

"Draco, you alright? You left kind of abruptly." Harry looked at me with confusion.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine." I waved my hand, brushing the question away. It wouldn't do anything to tell him my current thought train. He looked at me oddly, most likely doubting my words. Made sense, seeing as I didn't give him a reason to not to.

"If you're sure. We finished packing by the way." I nod to that. Good. To be honest with myself, I was truly excited to be leaving the country, Hermione as well. Too many bad memories here, and she agrees with me. She missed Ron too much and to be around his family towards the end of this pregnancy was too much. She wanted out, and I would help her. Hermione came out of the bedroom then, plopping on the couch, tucking slippered feet up. Well, up the best she could. Harry turned to her with one last little look at me that revealed his doubt at my words.

I watched him smile and place his hand over her belly, cooing to the little being inside. It was definitely beautiful picture, especially knowing what they had gone through. To have this moment was entirely deserved. "Draco, come here, come feel him." Hermione's voice broke through my thoughts. I did as she asked and she took my hand, laying it on her belly just next to Harry's. The bugger inside was having a field day, kicking against our hands. The three of us laughed as the baby kicked my hand right off its momma's belly, "Hey! You know who I am." I cried out in false aggravation.

"Maybe he likes me better," Harry stuck his tongue out at me, smiling around it.

"Oh hush." I push his shoulder and he fell on to the couch, laughing hysterical. Hermione was smiling contentedly, apparently just happy to have us getting along. She smoothed a hand over her belly. I glanced at the time when she yawned; almost eleven. The last two hours had flown it seemed, "Hermione, go to bed. It's late."

She nodded and stood and went to her room. I was surprised she didn't put up more of a fight; she must have been really tired. That left the two of us alone again. Neither of us said anything, and really didn't need to. We'd gotten to a middle ground back at my place, so the silence remained here. Shockingly, he didn't turn on the tube like I expected, instead he picked a book from the shelf and settled down on the sofa. I don't think I've ever seen him read.

I sat on the other end of the sofa and just relaxed, closing my eyes. The day had been long, and in that instant, I felt it. My muscles relaxed and I hadn't even noticed they were tense. I pretty much melted as I prop my head up on my arm. Next thing I knew, I was laid out straight on the sofa, a blanket over me. Harry. He must have done this. I sat up, the blanket dropping on the floor. He was curled up on the loveseat, pillow tucked under his messy hair. Still sleeping it looked. I rub my eyes as I stood up, fighting off the bright morning light as I shuffled through the flat for the bathroom. It couldn't have been too late, as the light flooding in from the windows was faintly gray. I've always been kind of a morning person. Even if I didn't so much like mornings. More than once, Pansy had told me I was weird that way, and every time I replied with the same thing, 'I've got shit to do.' Most of the time it was true but sometimes, I just wanted to be up before everyone. I hated the rush for the dining hall thirty minutes before classes began.

So, I kicked around, making coffee and breakfast for the two when they woke up. Twenty minutes and a half pound of bacon later, Hermione shuffled from her room and made herself a glass of orange juice. Her hair was more of a mess than normally was and I guess that would be the lack of a brush, "Good morning Hermione."

"Morn'ng," She mumbled, taking a sip of her juice. I chuckled and made up a plate of breakfast for her. A groan and a thump later, and Harry was in front of the coffee pot, "And morning to you," He grunted and sipped his coffee, moving over to sit at the table, "'Mind me to stop sleeping on couches."

"Will do. Breakfast?" I slid him a plate and Hermione sat across from him, nibbling on her toast covered with orange marmalade. The two ate in relative silence, sometimes asking the other to pass the salt or hand them the butter-knife. I dished up my own plate and ate it leaning against the counter. The picture of domestic was so simply achieved it left no doubt in my mind we'd be able to live together permanently just fine. It was nice.

Eventually, after showers, all of us were ready for the day. We wouldn't all be moving until two days from now, but everything was ready to go, most of her things in a wizard space trunk. The plan was to sell her flat and rent out mine. I still had to go back and pack my things and we had to work on our citizenships. Harry already had his which was great. I was nervous though, to be returning to Singer's house. I didn't know whether or not I'd be accepted as easily as before.

"Draco, what are you thinking about over there? You're worrying us." Hermione asked from the sofa, small grin on her face.

"It's nothing." I smile back to her, and she rolls her eyes but drops it. Harry looked at me over her head, the same confused expression on his face as the night before. I could tell he could see through my crap, but just couldn't understand the exact problem. Let him guess away. After a minute, he looked back to Hermione, "I can't wait for you to come to South Dakota, 'Mione. The others are awaiting you with no patience." He'd called them last night, letting them all know we were coming out to stay. Ellen sounded excited for us both coming. Singer, well, he didn't quite sound as thrilled.

"I can't wait either. Give my baby a life away from here is all I want." Of course that was what she would want, after growing up in a war. Hermione didn't let it show, but sometimes she couldn't or wouldn't sleep, some days she was so down, she didn't go anywhere or do anything. I've told her before that wasn't safe for the baby, and usually it helps her come back to normal. No one holds it against her though.

"We will give whoever it becomes the best life possible." "We will all do our best to raise it." Harry and I look at each after saying the sentences at the same time. Hermione glances between us before chuckling, "Wow guys, thank you." Laughter chorused from all of us. I settle beside her on the sofa and the three of us melted into conversion about the future.

*DoP*

 _ **Hermione P.O.V four days later**_

I stretched out with a groan, feeling every inch of the airplane seat I was currently in. Harry and Draco were on either side of me in the surprisingly roomy row of seats. This flight was taking way too long. Of course, it was much safer for the baby. Apperating was dangerous enough for a wizard; forget trying to add a baby to that. It had been such a shock to me when I'd found out. Ron was gone by that point, so I wasn't really hoping much for anything in my future. Madame Pomfre was the one to discover it, the day after the war as she was checking me over. At first I had been confused which was completely understandable but when it had sunk in, I entirely dissolved into tears. How could I not have? He had died saving me, and apparently left behind a bit of himself with me.

Secretly, I was hoping for a girl, a tiny little girl who had Ron's eyes and freckles and my bushy hair. All signs may point to boy, but even Draco had said no one would truly know until the birth. No matter what it came out to be, it would have the best life I could give it. It wasn't going to grow up like I did. No wars, no fighting and definitely no 'mudblood.' The whole reason we – Draco and I – had talked about moving out to the States was because of the baby. Not that getting there would be easy. Argh, this chair is killing me! I hissed between my teeth and rubbed my lower back. That garnered the attentions of both boys beside me, "You alright 'Mione?" Harry asked, concern written plain as day on his face.

"Fine, I'm fine. Just been sitting for far too long," I say, tossing a smile at him. Draco was burning holes in my back where the pain was, "Draco, I'm fine." He looked sheepish, "Sorry. I am your doctor, its instinct."

"You're fine." I wave it off and snag Harry's small pillow, tucking it behind me. Draco and I laughed as he cried out, "Hey!" The snickers continued as he pouted, grumbling into his book.

A couple hours later had the flight attendants shutting of lights, and more than a few passengers falling asleep, the two beside me no exception. I took the book out of Harry's hand and tucked it in the seat pouch. Both of them had their hands over the armrests, almost meeting over my lap. I wondered when the two would realize. Shaking my head, I sat back better in my seat and tried to sleep. It didn't come easy though, as my little baby was kicking up a fuss at me being still for so long. As a thought, I took the hands that were hanging over me and placed them on the bump. The baby calmed instantly, and I sighed with relief. This little bugger was going to be totally enamored with its godfathers, not that they would mind I'm sure. Eventually, I was able to close my eyes and catch some sleep.

Next thing I knew, the plane was landing and Draco was shaking me awake, "Come on, plane is down. Time to hope off." He smiled at me, a flight attendant smiling behind him. That was when I realized that I was allowed off first because I was pregnant. He and Harry helped me up.

"Dammnit Draco, I can carry my own bag." I gripped at him and pulled the backpack onto my shoulders. The weight – however light – on my back actually helped balance me out for the first time in awhile. As much as I love being helped sometimes, I can carry my own bags! The terminal was windy and the slightest bit chilly, which is to be expected in late October. Halloween was just around the corner and honestly, I couldn't wait. For once, I would be able to dress up. Didn't know as what yet, but I'm sure I'd figure something out.

"Okay guys, little bugger here has been sitting on my bladder since we got off," I comment.

"Loo is that way," Harry pointed, and took the bag from my shoulders. "Thanks, be right back." Draco dropped his bag on the closest seat, "You didn't leave the truck here did you?" The words faded out as I walked farther away. Truck? Did he mean Harry? Probably, but not the main thought at the moment as I opened the women's loo. It was messy, as expected and entirely huge, another entrance across it. I hurried into the closest stall.

A few minutes later, I came out to Harry on his phone, laughing with whoever was on the other end, Draco stretching his arms up. We'd all been sitting for so long, and I wasn't really looking forward to sitting more, driving wherever it was we were going. Harry ended the call, "Dean will be here in a few hours. Until then, what can we do?"

"Maybe get some food? I'm starving." I pipe, making both of them jump a bit. The three of us chuckled, "Yeah, food would be awesome," Harry quickly agreed, snapping up his backpack before reaching for mine.

"Nope, my bag, I'll carry it." I took it from him, ignoring his protests. Draco merely rolled his eyes at us and grabbed him own over the shoulder bag. Harry led us through the airport until we found a place we all agreed on to eat at. It was a little place, more of a café than a full blown restaurant.

"So, who wants what?" Draco asked, sliding his stuff into a chair, minus his wallet.

"Whatever is covered in peanut butter, please. Oh and maybe some hot chocolate." He nodded at my request. The best thing about the whole pregnancy was definitely the cravings. I'd always loved peanut butter, and now I have a good reason for eating all of it I wanted. The back ache though, I could certainly live without. I let one hand travel down to rub at the sore spot, wincing a bit. It seemed never ending, especially present after sitting so long. The airport wasn't that crowded but I was people watching anyways. It was so different than England. The people bustled around cafés and shops as they either got on or off their flights.

I didn't notice the two go off and come back until one of them slid a plate of sliced apples, peanut butter and caramel in little cups on the side, "Oh, thank you." The sight of the food was definitely welcome. I grabbed the bottle of water Harry held out to me, "So, Harry. Who am I going to be meeting?"

"A few entirely awesome people." He grinned before taking a large bite of his sandwich, Draco scoffing in disgust, "Really? How rude, not to mention gross, of you."

"Yup," He talked around the food in his mouth. I shake my head at him and take a bite of an apple slice, heavily doused in caramel. Mmm, way better than crackers and biscuits from the flight.

"Anyways," Harry brushed a crumb off his shirt, "Dean is picking us up in my truck. He's our age and his kid brother Sammy who is fifteen is probably the smartest person I've ever meet – well aside from you." I laughed at that, "Just because I read,"

He stuck his tongue out, "There's Jo, and she is also our age. She's pretty tough, kicks arse with ease definitely. Her mother too, Ellen. Then there's Bobby, the one that Draco managed to piss off."

"I thought you said he got over it!"

"He did, but you still managed it." Harry pointed a finger at Draco, taking another bite of sandwich. Draco grumbled and pouted in his seat at the point being expressed. Children, I swear.

"They sound like interesting people, I can't wait." I couldn't hide the enthusiasm from my voice and both boys smiled at me and tucked into their food. I followed their lead and finished my apples. Harry looked down at his phone and smiled before answering, "Dean, what's up?" As he listened, his smile started to fade, "Really? Crap well – no, no don't. Just, be there okay? Worry about us later. Okay. Yup, alright. You've got it Dean. See ya then." He hung up, snapping the phone shut.

"What happened?" Draco asked, putting his fork down. Harry looked at him and I guess Draco understood through that one look. I was still lost, "Harry?"

"Dean won't be coming until later than we thought. His dad…ugh. He stopped by and got into a thing with Bobby and Sam. I don't know, he didn't explain it all." He shook his head and dragged a hand down his face.

"So what do we do? We can't stay here and none of us have enough money for a cab," I point out. I really couldn't sleep in another chair. Draco looked around before pulling out his wand. He pointed it at the handful of napkins, changing them into American dollars, "Draco! What are you doing?"

"You said it, we can't stay here. At least now, we can get a cab or something." He shrugged and pocketed the cash. Harry still had his head in his hands. Whatever Dean had said over the phone was clearly upsetting him, "Harry, you alright? You look like you're going through hell over there." Draco said, looking over him. He placed a hand on the others shoulder, and I saw it again. It wasn't entirely obvious and only there if you looked carefully. He cared. I had noticed it the other day as well, spying on them in the living room when Draco thought he was being sneaky by leaving the room. Harry had followed and I saw the same look on Harry's face on Draco's now. Whatever happened between these two was definitely for the better. I mean, I hated Draco years ago too, but now I knew he wasn't entirely a git.

"I'm just worried, I mean, you met John. You know," He shrugged, not dislodging Draco's hand. Draco nodded, "I do, damned tosser. You think he would have learned." Harry snorted, "No kidding." I watched the two. Who was John and what had he done to lose even Harry's good graces? I shuddered to even imagine. Draco let his hand drop, "Should we go? Maybe we could get there and either get rid of him or help pick up the pieces?"

Harry nodded, "You up for that 'Mione? It's not a short drive I'm warning you now."

"I'm ready. I could really go for a nice drive, even if to just see were I'm living from here out." I stood up off the tall stool I was on and shifted my bag on my shoulder, "Let's do it guys!"


	8. Chapter 6 (Part One)

_**Hermione P.O.V**_

I stepped out of the cab – well slid would be a better word. Harry had gotten out first to help me straighten up. One of the benefits of sitting in the middle I guess. Draco was getting out the other side to unload our few bags and I could hear the tramp of people coming from the house. I looked up at them once I was sure of my feet. Harry went barreling towards them, slamming into the first person off the steps. The guy was a bit taller than Harry was, but assuming this was Dean, I was sure he'd grow more before he hit twenty. The two embraced quickly before Harry moved on to a petite blond woman that he picked up in his excitement. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I watched. The kid was next, then the brunette woman. He held her tenderly, like a child would a mother. A gruff looking man in a ball cap was last and they simply traded slaps on the back. The youngest – Sam, I think – came over to help Draco. He ruffled the kid's hair and handed him one of my bags.

"How you been Samuel?" Draco asked him.

"Fine; I missed you. No one else likes to study with me." I snickered at that and that gathered the attention of Sam, "Who is she?" the straight curiosity was almost unexpected.

"I'm Hermione, nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out to him, which he shook firmly. Surprising for a fifteen year old. "Sam Winchester, likewise." He let my hand drop and was off, carrying my bag up to the house. Draco chuckled a bit as he swung Harry's bag over his shoulder and picked up his own, "He's a good kid, promise." I nodded and shut the trunk, then paid the driver. I didn't turn again until I heard Harry call my name, "'Mione, come meet everyone."

Putting on a smile, I walked up to the porch just as Draco was released from the brunette's arms, "I promise, it's okay," She placed a hand on his cheek with a smile before turning to me, "Well look at you! Harry, you weren't kidding were you? I'm Ellen by the way." She gave me a light hug.

"Why would I lie?" Harry chuckled from behind her.

"I don't know," She shrugged, "How was the flight, and drive? God knows when I was carrying her I couldn't sit longer than half an hour, but I couldn't stand either with my swollen ankles." She pointed to the blond who was smirking slightly.

"Long. There was too much turbulence to be able to walk around so it was a little hellish." I shrug with a laugh. She was nice, Ellen. She nodded her understanding. The blond came forward then, "Hey, I'm Jo, her daughter. Nice to meet you," She shook my hand. I felt that unlike her mother, she wouldn't take so much of a liking to me. "Same,"

Dean was next, "Hey." He smiled and I could instantly tell that he like my best friend was a bit of a trouble maker. It wasn't the devil-may-care smile that held me, and neither was is the bright green eyes that could rival Harry's own. It was the way that he held my hand in his own and the feel of calluses built over time that did it. Ron's hands – while never perfectly smooth – never felt like this, betraying his somewhat simple childhood. Hands always said a lot about people. Dean seemed as surprised as I did. I'll admit it; my hands were almost entirely smooth, save a scar or two from the war. Someone behind us cleared their throat and dropped Dean's hand like a hot iron.

"You…guys okay?" Draco asked. Dean took steps back from me and tucked his hands in his pockets. I wanted to do the same but Ellen took my hand and started leading me into the house.

"Yeah we're fine, Icy," I heard Dean say with a chuckle and Draco growled. I looked to Ellen, "They always like that?"

"Mostly, but it's all in good humor. It's like they need to bother each other." She shrugged, "Can I get you anything kid?"

"Peanut butter, would be amazing right now."

 _ ***DoP***_

As I learned was true Singer/Harvelle/Winchester style, I got to pick out a movie for that nights viewing pleasure. _Legends of the Fall_ came out a few years ago I guess even though I had never heard of it. It was sitting pretty in the collection of movies they all had and it spiked my interest. Though I wish I could concentrate on it better. I had Draco on one side on me, Dean on the other on the couch, Sam was leaning on my legs, Harry's leaning on Draco's and Jo on Dean's. Bobby took his seat, with Ellen perched on the arm, legs over his lap. I could easily tell from the start that the two were in denial to themselves, but not each other it seemed. Harry and Jo were constantly messing with each other over poor Sam, who looked like he wished to escape. I kept a giggle to myself at that.

Dean leaned closer to me, "Do you have any idea whats going on in this?" He hooked a thumb towards the movie. "Not one, these three won't stop making noise long enough for me to catch up." I stage whispered back, Harry looking up to stick his tongue out at me. Dean shrugged, "Yeah guys, shut up." Jo stood at that and climbed into Dean's lap, pushing at his shoulders, "Fight me on it."

I watched with a grin as the two had a little wrestling match right there on the couch, pushing on each other's hands. I shrieked a little when Jo twisted just right and nearly landed on me. I slid closer to Draco at that, giving them room to tussle. The movie was forgotten after that, and soon everyone – aside from me, Ellen and Bobby – was having wrestling matches on the ground on front of the couch. Jo and Dean were first to finish what they'd started on the couch. Quick enough, Jo had Dean pinned. She grinned down in his face and he smiled back before a twist of his hips had her on her back beneath him.

"Dammit Dean! Every time!" She was trying to push him off but it was apparently useless.

"Maybe you shouldn't pin me the same way every time." He laughed and let her up and she rolled to her feet. It was amusing to see her pull out her wand and without a word, sent a small electric bolt towards Dean. He yelped when it zapped his backside, "What the hell?" Jo merely sat on the couch with a satisfied smirk; well until Ellen came up and snatched her wand, "Hey!"

"I said no magic. It was the first rule sweetie." Ellen tucked the wand into her pocket while Jo pouted. Sam and Draco were next and I was delighted to see that Sam was far stronger than he looked. By the smiles the two had and constant stream of laughter, I figured that Sam and Draco had gotten close the first time Draco came out. After a few minutes, Sam had Draco pinned and Harry counted out to three before declaring Sam the winning. Sam let Draco up, "Good fight," The two shook hands, "You too kid." Draco smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

Harry and Dean were next and by looks they gave each other, this one was going to be more intense than the others. I looked at Draco, "They always like that?" Draco nodded, "Constantly. It's like one big pissing contest." I laughed and nudged his shoulder. Looking back to the spectacle on the ground I snort at Harry in a headlock and struggling to get free, Sam looking on to call winner but waiting to see if he could break out. Another minute passed before Harry slumped and Sam called winner with a big grin. Dean released Harry and helped him up, smacking his back as he did, "Good job,"

"Yeah yeah."Harry brushed off but smiled anyway. I was glad to see it. This little family, however unofficial it was, is good for him and Draco; and hopefully me. Draco stood up next and patted Dean on the shoulder, "My turn, Princess."

"You got it Ice Prince." Dean cracked his knuckles and I found myself surrounded, Harry on one side, Sam on the other and Jo behind me, all cheering for one or the other. Even Ellen and Bobby had started to call out names. The standoff of the night. There was an almost audible crack as the two slammed into each other, Draco instantly going for Dean's right arm and attempting to twist behind his back. Dean rolled around with the twist and getting a hold of Draco's hand instead now. I would guess one or the other had tripped the other because now they were on the ground, each kicking feet and arms. I actually lost track of what exactly was happening.

Next thing I saw, Draco had straddled Dean, pinning his arms above his head, "Hah! Gotcha!" He looked so smug, well as smug as he could with mussed hair and sweat dripping off his forehead. Dean groaned and let his head fall back with a thud. At that moment the door slammed open, and all laughter and victorious cheering froze.

 _ ***DoP***_

 _ **Draco P.O.V.**_

Yes! I finally got him pinned. I was staring him down with a self satisfying grin, "Dammit Icy, you got me," That was all I could make out before the door decided it was going to blow open. I looked up, still pinning Dean, and he tried to stretch his head back, "Shit!" It was John. He'd come in, seemingly looking for Sam before his eyes landed on Dean and I and froze. The raw anger was apparent in his eyes and before I could track him, I was being hauled up by my hair. Somewhere I heard Hermione and the others all yelling at John. I felt another hand try to dislodge John's grip. I couldn't figure who's it was the pain in my scalp. I was being dragged across the room, and the next I knew I was falling. It was short, only a couple seconds before I landed on hard dirt.

It knocked the wind out of me and I could only just hear John, "Stay away from my sons, fucking nasty ass faggot," Someone joined my on the ground, "Draco, look at me, hey get with it. Draco," It was Harry. I groaned and rolled to my side, holding my stomach. Distantly I heard shouts from inside, Bobby above them all. Blinking, I looked a blurry Harry, who's hand I just realized was on my cheek, the other on my shoulder. More hands were at my back, and judging from how small they were it was either Samuel or Hermione.

"Come on Draco, focus." He started to lift me up slowly, the other hands keeping me from pitching over. I tried focusing not on the noises – which was definitely easier – and instead on Harry. He was anxious I could tell, underlining that was most definitely anger. He started to clear up and my breathing came a tiny bit easier. The pain in my ribs remained though, so I figured I broke a rib. "There you go. Okay, feel anything broken?"

"R-Ribs," I gasped, yup definitely ribs. Small hands started to move around my head, probably feeling for any bumps forming.

"I'm taking my kids!" John screamed from inside. "The hell you are! You can take your drunken ass back from where you came! I will not do this two days in a row John Winchester. Now get out of my house!" Bobby had taken to manhandling John out from the living room and onto the porch. Harry and whoever was behind me, moved me gingerly out of the way as Bobby got John back in his car. Another round of shouting I couldn't make out before the car started and peeled out. Bobby was left panting in the drive way. Harry looked back at me and at the other person over my shoulder, "Sam, get your brother." I'm assuming the he nodded and did as told.

"Harry, what happened?" I was irritated with how quiet my voice was.

"Well, John just threw you down the porch by your hair, and then gave Dean-o a black eye." He winced as he said it.

"Ouch." I said dryly and he laughed a bit. Next thing I knew, I was being coaxed to my feet, "Come on Icy, up you go. We got to tape those ribs up for ya," As they herded me up into the house, I saw Hermione curled into a ball on the couch, Ellen smoothing a hand over her shoulder, "It's alright hun, he's just like that when he's drunk. He didn't mean it,"

"Do not tell me what he did and did not mean! You do not call someone that without meaning it!" Hermione stood as best she could and glared at her, "You do not call someone that!" She went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Dean and Harry dropped me on the couch and I gasped as my broken rib or two moved. Ellen grimaced at Hermione's outburst before moving on to me, "You okay?"

"Just…peachy," I panted. This breathing thing sucked at the moment, "What did John call Hermione?"

"Dean's dirty whore. God it was awful." She held her head in her hands.

"He called her what?" Harry and I chorused, both with hard edges to our voices. Ellen looked at us apologetic, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," I said as Harry left my side and went to his sister. Dean sat beside me, "Hike your shirt so I can look at the damage." He mumbled. He looked worse than I did I'm sure, his eye already swollen and an angry red color that would soon turn purple. I shook my head, "You first," I took out my wand and cast a healing charm on his eye. He sighed as the swelling went down, "Thank you. Now you," I pulled my shirt off and hissed as he touched my ribcage.

He worked quickly, taping the ribs back in place. I glanced up at Harry. He was murmuring through the door, I assumed talking to Hermione. She didn't deserve whatever John had called her. She deserve that, ever. Once I was done being taped – I didn't bring Skelegrow, though now seeing how things worked out, I should have – I put my shirt back on. For the first time, I noticed that Sam wasn't around. Looking, I saw him hiding up on the top step of the stair case.

I shuffled over to him, sitting next to him on the step, "Hey kid, you okay?" He nodded slightly. I put on arm around him and he instantly latched onto my side, "I'm scared," he said in a frightened whispered.

"There isn't any need to be afraid, Sammy," I hugged him tighter to me, my ribs groaning in protest but I didn't care.

"Please don't call me that. He calls me that." I nodded, "You got it Samuel." I'd noticed that I was the only one who called him by his full name and he seemed to prefer it, at least from me. We stayed that way up on the stairs for a long time.

 _ ***DoP***_

Harry had been busy in the time Hermione had herself closed in the bathroom and I was comforting Samuel. I had come out of the house to find that that Darling had been expanded in the back, now with three separate rooms, each complete with chests and wardrobes.

"You've been busy, haven't you bumblebee?" I dropped all the bags in the middle of the newly appointed living room with three spacious armchairs. The coffee table was simple and fixed in the middle of the chairs, a small rub underneath it.

"Well, just trying to distract myself." He shuffled around, turning napkins into blankets and pillows.

"Yeah, same. Which room is yours?" He pointed and I dropped my stuff in the room across from it, next to the last one for Hermione. I put her stuff in her room. "Where are my clothes from before?"

"My wardrobe. Haven't moved them yet." I nodded and went to his room to gather them. Opening the wardrobe, I looked into the left side fist, seeing Harry clothes. I shook my head slightly to myself and opened the other side, grabbing all the clothes we'd bought. It didn't take long for me to move the clothes to my room and add in the ones from England. I moved on to Hermione's clothes next, folding some and hanging the rest. Going back to my room, I finally noticed that I had two wardrobes. I opened the second one and was surprised to see multitudes of guns, knives, ammo, and more.

"Harry, what is all this?"

"Hunter's gear." He called off handedly, most likely distracted by something else.

"What for?"

"We – meaning Bobby and I – figured that you already knew, so you should get taught how to fight them, even if you don't go after them." I popped my head out to see him shrug from a chair. Well, that was nice of them. I guess that my run in with the werewolf wouldn't be the last of it. I look back in the closet, finding myself at a loss. I didn't know what three fourths of this was, more or less how and what to use it against. Still, nice of them.

"Thank you." And I meant it.

"No problem." He let his head drop back against the chair back, eyes closed. He'd taken his glasses off some time ago it seemed and his shaggy hair nearly covered his entire face. He looked exhausted, whether from tonight's events, the plane and cab rides, or a combination of both, I didn't know. I went over and sat in one of the chairs, tucking my feet up under me like I always do. Harry rolled his head towards me and smiled slightly, "Well at least one thing didn't change," I almost didn't hear him.

"What hasn't changed?" My own voice was just as quiet.

"The way you sit like a woman." He grinned and I laughed lightly, tossing a pillow at him, "Git." He stuck his tongue out at me, "You know it." We both sat for a moment before I stood up.

"I'm going to get Hermione. It's late and I really don't think she wants to sleep somewhere unfamiliar." He nodded and closed his eyes again. I would be surprised if he was still awake when I got back.

 _ ***DoP***_

He wasn't awake.

 _ **~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_*DoP*~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

 _ **So guys, how am I doing so far? And I know, two updates in one month? Crazy! Its really only because I have three day weekends from school and no internet at home, so I've found plenty of time to write. Poll: Who's point of view do you guys like best?**_

 _ **-Draco's**_

 _ **-Harry's**_

 _ **-Hermione's.**_

 _ **Poll 2: Who's point of view would you like to see?**_


	9. Chapter 6(Part Two)

_**(Recap of Part One in Harry P.O.V)**_

Draco had pinned Dean in a surprising amount of time. Even I hadn't gotten him down so fast when we wrestled. Everyone was howling with either laughter, of cheers of encouragement. I looked over to Hermione, just to see how she as adjusting to my crazy family. Based on her grin, I'd say just fine. The front door banging back on its hinges caught my – and everyone else's – attention in an instant. John. Dean had told me that he would be back when we got here, probably drunk. I was too caught up in the fact that he was here distracted me from what he was actually doing. Seconds was all it took for John to cross the room and grab a handful of Draco's hair. Draco's shout pushed me off the couch.

Without thinking much – I know, shocking – I reached forward to hopefully grab Draco's arm and stop John from dragging him. I felt sluggish, that no matter how fast I went it would never be enough. Dean got to him first, taking hold of the hand in Draco's hair trying to pry it off. That earned him a punch to the eye, making him sprawl on the ground. John moved on pretty quickly just after that, heading back for the door. I ran to the door, seconds too late, as the night seemed to deem fit of me. By the time I had shoved passed John, Draco was on the ground. John muttered something before going back in the house.

For the first time tonight, I was glad that I was able to get down steps quickly, "Draco, look at me, hey get with it. Draco," I placed a hand on his cheek, hoping that would get him to come around quicker. He groaned and rolled over, coughing a bit. His eyes blinked open and squinted at me, "Come on Draco, focus." I saw Sam hurry down the steps, a multitude of shouting following after him. He went down behind Draco, his small hands working to lift Draco into a sitting position. I helped best I could, "There you go. Okay, feel anything broken?"

"Ribs," He hissed out, face twisting in pain. Sam's hands wove into his already mused hair, most likely feeling for a concussion. Both of us jumped when the door slammed open, Bobby holding John by his clothes and dragging him from the house. John was putting up quite the fight, given us enough time to move Draco out of the way. I didn't miss the pained gasp from him. Bobby finally heaved John into his car shouting at him to get his drunken ass off his property before he called the police. John peeled out before the door even had time to shut.

Bobby hung his head panting at the end of the drive, totally exhausted. I looked passed Draco's shoulder, "Sam, get your brother." He nodded and stood, running up to the house.

"Harry, what happened?" Draco asked, still a bit breathless. I'd guess and say he'd broken more than one rib if he sounded like that.

"Well, John just threw you down the porch by your hair, and gave Dean-o a black eye." I watched him wince and copied the motion. Yeah, it wasn't really fun.

"Ouch." He said dryly, and I laughed, "Come on Icy, up you go." For his part, he didn't even bother to look irritated at the name as Dean helped him up, "We got to tape those ribs up for ya," Dean and I each brought one of his arms over our shoulders, and I pressed my hand up on his ribs to ease some of the pain while Dean supported most of his weight.

By the time we made it in the house, Hermione was curled up on the couch, very near tears. Ellen was running a hand up and down her shoulder. Jo was surprisingly nowhere to be found. I would look for her later.

"It's alright hun; he's just like that when he's drunk. He didn't mean it," I always loved to hear her talk softly like that, maybe because she didn't do it often, but right now, I could tell it was no use. Hermione staggered to her feet, baby bump getting in the way of the simple action, "Do not tell me what he did and did not mean!" She was livid, even the tears now running down her face couldn't mask that, "You do not call someone that without meaning it! You just do not call someone that," Her voice broke on the last word and she spun going to the bathroom. The door slammed and a sound click went off.

Dean and I settled Draco rather ungracefully on the couch and Ellen looked to him with grim features, "You okay?"

"Just peachy," He managed to breath out, "What did John call Hermione?"

"Dean's dirty whore; god it was awful," She let her head dropped into her hands, clearly showing her exhaustion.

"He called her what?" I asked, a hard edge cutting through. I was distantly aware that Draco said it too, but I was already moving towards the bathroom. If John didn't already hold a spot on my most hated list, he would have then. What right did he have to call her that? Especially when he didn't even know her! I found myself in front of the bathroom door faster than I thought I would. The dark wood served as a pretty barrier between the room and the outside. Raising my hand up, I knocked slightly, "Hermione?" I heard her sniffle from inside, "Go away Harry."

"You know that I won't." I kept my voice soft, just loud enough to pierce through the door, "Tell me what happened…please?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does. If it has affected you this much, than it matters. You think I want my sister feeling hurt?" It killed me, every time I knew she was hurting. A lot happened to us as kids, but the 'mudblood' name always the worse. What John called her was no better. I felt someone brush past me and saw white blond hair move up the steps. Draco headed to the top and stopped, sitting next to Sam. Kid was probably scared out of his mind, seeing his father like that.

My attention turned back to the door when it clicked, opening slightly. Hermione peeked out from the crack before bursting through and hugging me tightly. I held her just as tight, running a hand down her back. Neither of us said anything.

 _ ***DoP***_

Jo had come down stairs later, holding a bloodied rag to her arm, "We got any pain killers around here?" I poked my head out from the kitchen, "Why would you need them? Just heal yourself."

"Mom took my wand away after I set a slicing jinx to John's back. Hence this," She held her arm up.

"I'm confused." And I was. I still went about finding a bottle of aspirin though, eventually pulling a semi dusty bottle from cabinet.

"She put up a shield to block him from it; meanwhile it bounced back at me. I'm lucky it wasn't worse." She shrugged, "I don't blame her though. Slicing up John – while maybe fun – would have worse consequences than anything."

I nodded and set the bottle on the table as she dropped into one of the chairs. Other than the long cut on her arm, she had several small shallow ones across her shoulders and collarbones, "Jesus what did you send out to him exactly?"

Jo smirked, "A little alteration of what your friend did. He taught me the original. I messed with it a bit until I got it down for small shallow wounds. This though," She lifted her arm up, "Was by product."

"You really changed _Sectumsempra?"_ I couldn't believe it. I hadn't been able to ever change it, but then again, I never had patience enough to play around with it.

"Yeah," Jo couldn't keep the smug smile off her face, "Now stitch me up or something." I laughed a bit before gathering up some supplies to stitch her. I was certainly no expert like Draco was, but I knew enough from Sam doing it. The kid always played doctor after hunts, really the only one to know how. Ellen and Jo helped a lot with magic but healing spells weren't their forte.

I poured rubbing alcohol on a rag and dabbed at the wound, Jo hissing the entire time, "You messed yourself up bad,"

"I know." She grit out. I was surprised; Jo was doing better than I thought with this. After a bit, I finished and tied off the end. When Ellen wasn't looking, I swiped my wand over it to make sure it didn't scar to bad.

"Thanks Harry,"

"No problem. You may want to see Draco about it though, he is better at healing and stuff." I cleaned up the area. She nodded and patted my shoulder, "Maybe." With that she took off, leaving me with nothing to do now. Well, that wasn't entirely true; I should go make Darling bigger on the inside. I got up, put the first aid kit away and went outside. A peek up the stairs revealed Draco and Sam to still be sitting up there. I was glad they'd gotten close before, since they complemented each other so well. Sam already had a big brother, but a couple more never hurt anyone.

 _ ***DoP***_

"You've been busy, haven't you bumblebee?" Draco asked, dropping our bags on the ground in the newly expanded Darling. Bumblebee. Where in the world had that come from? I shrug and turn a napkin into a couch pillow, setting it in an armchair, "Well, just trying to distract myself."

"Yeah, same. Which room is yours?" I pointed to the one farthest from the door. I vaguely noticed Draco dropped his stuff in the one across from mine and then Hermione's in the last one, "Where are my clothes from before?"

"My wardrobe, haven't moved them yet." I kept adding things to the space, including a coffee pot, and a gas burning stove top. It was the little things that made the space a home. A few minutes later and I heard Draco call, "Harry, what is all this?" I smirk to myself, "Hunter's gear."

"What for?" Of course he would ask. It made sense too after all.

"We – meaning Bobby and I – figured since you already knew, you should be taught how to fight them, even if you don't go after them." I dropped into a chair and shrugged just as he poked his head out from his room. He disappeared again so I took off my glasses and set them aside, letting my hair cover my face. I really should get a haircut. How many times had Jo gotten her hair pulled by some crazy bastard or monster? Way to many times to count I'm sure.

"Thank you."

I jumped a little, "No problem." Sighing I drop my head back, barely seeing him tuck his feet up when he sat down in the chair opposite mine, "Well at least one thing didn't change." I felt the pull at my lips before I realized I was smiling.

"What hasn't changed?"

"The way you sit like a woman." My smile pulled into a grin as he chuckled and threw a pillow at me, "Git."

"You know it." We sat like that for a moment or two before Draco stood, "I'm going to get Hermione. It's late and I really don't think she wants to sleep somewhere unfamiliar." I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling sleep tug restlessly at me. I didn't even hear the door close.

 _ ***DoP***_

The next morning I was shocked to find myself in my bed. How I got there, I could only guess that someone moved me. Probably Draco; I didn't even know what to think about that. I rolled over and started to feel around for my glasses, which were folded neatly in the center of the nightstand. I remember taking them off in the front room so someone must have put them there for me. Again, probably Draco. I didn't think about it more and got out of bed, stretching out. I felt everything pop and some of the stiffness melted away. Ellen would always gripe that I was too young to be snapping and popping and that only Bobby should complain. She never mentioned that she too did it.

Noises in the front room caught my attention and I shuffled out of my room. Draco was up making coffee and tea. Hermione was up too, but seemingly not quite awake yet. "Morning everyone,"

"Morning Harry; coffee?" Draco asked even while pressing a warm mug into my hand. I shake my head at him slightly; he knew I would want coffee so I didn't even mind. Sipping it brought instant comfort and I dropped into my chair. Domestic.

Where the hell had that thought come from?! Thank god Hermione's eyes were closed and Draco was turned, because if either of them had seen me sputter into my coffee I would never live it down. It hadn't occurred to me before how easily we fell into a pattern of life. Even before, that first morning after I burst into his flat. It was so easy. Maybe, I couldn't help but think what if we had found this pattern back at Hogwarts? Would we have fought so much? I wouldn't think so.

"Hello? Earth to Harry, you okay over there?" Draco called, sitting in his own chair. Hermione roused long enough to sip some of her tea and follow up on Draco's question, "Are you Harry? You were rather out of it right then." Her voice was rough with sleep still, though I knew she probably has been up for half an hour.

"I'm fine," I drank some of my coffee before putting it on the table in front of me.

"You sure?" Draco peered at me over the rim of his cup.

"Yes I'm sure. Has anyone been in the house yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you. It is your home."

My eyes flickered over to him, "I would hope it would be your home too," the words were quiet, almost like I didn't mean to say them. Which is odd because I very much meant them.

"Perhaps," He looked away, holding his cup in his lap. Hermione looked between us, "Well, I need food so I need to go in the house. Does anyone else feel like we're camping? I mean luxurious camping sure, but still." She laughed a bit and stood. She staggered a bit before pressing a hand to her stomach, "Calm little one, you'll make mama fall."

"Active this early is he?" Draco smiled and ran a finger across the side of her bump.

"I'm telling you Draco, it's going to be a girl." She sang and started for the door, completely not caring about her pajama clad state.

"Every sign points to a boy." I pointed out.

"Yes well it's my baby; I can tell in my heart, that it will be a girl. Ellen said that Jo carried low, and you see how that turned out." She grinned brightly and left, gingerly getting down. I stared at Draco, a smile teasing on his face, "She's so sure,"

"Well, what can we do? It'll be one or the other." I shrugged and grabbed my coffee. We sat for a moment before I got up and grabbed Draco's empty cup, "Come on, we'll rinse these off in the house." He nodded, "We need to figure out running water in here."

"That we do, but not today."

 _ ***DoP***_

The phone ringing snapped my attention away from Hermione and Dean's flirting – ah, sorry, conversation – and I watched Bobby with wary eyes when he answered. Personally, I figured it was a hung-over John calling to apologize, but at the same time, I doubted it. Bobby expression though, answered my question before it was asked. It was some hunter or another calling us for backup. I stood and glanced at Hermione; she still didn't know about hunting and I preferred to keep it that way. She was still talking with Dean, laughing at some joke he cracked. I pull Draco from his sit and into the kitchen.

"What are you –" He started before I held a finger to my lips. Quiet, he needed to be quiet. I focus on Bobby again.

"Yeah, I'll send out my guys right away. Alright, will do, bye." He hung up the phone and turned to us.

"What is it?" I asked him, letting Draco's arm drop after I was sure he would stay silent. He was, and he seemed to realize that this was serious enough.

"He doesn't know. All he kept saying was talons, long talons instead of fingers. I'm thinking wendigo, you?"

"Same. Has he tried fire? I mean flare guns kill it just easily." I tilted my head a little, "But if it isn't, what else has talons in place of fingers?"

"I don't think he's tried fire yet, but I don't think it would be anything else. I've been keeping an eye on it before you guys came back. Five missing persons in six days, all from the same campgrounds. Only one has turned up dead so far. Do you want to go out? Take Dean with you? Or maybe train up newbie here with something sorta simple?" Bobby and I both looked to Draco. He still hadn't spoken, still watching curiously.

"Would you like to start learning how to be a hunter?" I ask him simply. I mean, it was almost unavoidable that one day he would be a hunter, but it was up to him on when. Draco looked pensive for a moment and glanced back at Hermione, "How close is it?"

"About seventy miles out," His eyes flashed at that and I knew that he would.

"I'll do it. I need to learn anyways and if it's that close, I'm not risking anyone here." I clapped him on the back, "We leave in an hour."

 _ ***DoP***_

I slapped a flare gun into Draco's hand, "Keep that on hand. If you don't have it, use a fire blast spell. The thing will kill you Draco," I watched him stick in his front pocket and faceplamed, "Merlin Draco, come here." I pulled him forward and grabbed the gun from his pocket, "Turn around," He did so. I flipped his coat up and stick the cold metal in his waist band, right in the middle of the small of his back.

"Ah, that's cold!" Draco twisted away, "Why would you put that there?"

I pull out my gun from behind me, cocked it and pointed it at him in seconds. He froze, "Quicker draw. The seconds it takes for you to wrestle the gun out of your front pocket will cost you your life. Not to mention, hunting isn't exactly a publicly known job, and keeping a gun that visible just screams stupid." I put the gun down and un-cocked it, tucking it back behind me. Draco took a shaking breath, "Well, learn something new every day."

"That is the point of this," Jo piped, swinging her bag of things inside Darling. Bobby thought it a good idea for her to come with, in case I got tangled up she would get Draco out of the way. He looked crossed at her; though the look was ruined by the fact he was still deathly pale. I hadn't meant to scare him that much, just to explain something. I walked passed him and received a hard swat to the back of my head, "Never point a gun on me again." He hissed in my ear before walking away.

Chuckling, I rubbed the back of my head and silently hoped that a goose egg wouldn't form. "Alright, everyone in, we're taking off." I swung up into the driver's seat, Jo slide in the middle and Draco the last in on the passenger's side, "Where are you going again?"

"Good, question, but unfortunately I'm not going to tell you." Jo giggled at me response while Draco glared at me over her head.

"Why not?"

"'Cause it doesn't matter. What matters is you pay attention to whatever Jo tells you. Everything Draco, I mean it. Forgetting one thing could mean your death. I wouldn't like that so much you know." I added off handedly. Jo stared at me queerly for a second, before cracking open a large tome to a dog eared page and started lecturing Draco on the wendigo.

The drive went like that, Jo's words and Draco's questions fading into a comfortable background as I watched the road I drove.


	10. Chapter 7

_**Harry P.O.V.**_

"We're here." I parked Darling in space of the campground. It hadn't been too long of a drive, just over an hour. Draco opened the door and was nearly shoved out by Jo, "Come on move, I've been in this seat way too long." Draco jumped down with a huff and hurriedly moved out of Jo's impatient path. I got out my side and stretched. Slamming the door closed, I moved around to the back of Darling, grabbing up the duffel bags we'd packed. The plan was to camp out and hopefully lure the thing to us instead of us trying to track it. Even more hopefully, we would find the den and rescue the missing people.

"So are we going to go trapping through the woods until we fall in or something?" Draco asked, hauling the tent bag over his shoulder. I had to grin. We never did exactly tell him what the plan was, "Yeah, something like that. Come on, we have to go rent a space." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." He fiddled once more with the flare gun in his waist band. He'd done that the whole drive. Jo and I heart certainly didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't have to keep it there until we made it to the campgrounds. Jo grabbed up the last bag – the one with extra flares and such – and followed us into the main office.

The campground manager smiled at us when we opened the door, setting off a little bell that I'm sure the manager would love to rip from the wall, "Good afternoon folks, how may I help you today?"

"Just a campsite, maybe one close to the canyon walls would be awesome," I force a charming smile on my face and I heard Jo try to cover her snickers.

"Sorry, the ones near the canyon walls are closed off right now. We've had one too many small avalanches." The woman sat at her desk, "I can offer one right around the corner though, if you'd like."

"You sure there's no way? We're pretty good rock climbers, and we deal with avalanches all the time. We'll be extra safe," I leaned on the counter and smiled bigger at her. She flushed and stammered, "I really can't. I'm sorry." Just as I was about to lean back, Draco moved up beside me. I stared as he fixed the lady with a beautiful Malfoy smile, one that charmed the Ministry for years. He crooked finger at her and she leaned close. I watched my mouth slightly agape as he whispered in her ear. Whatever he said made her blush pink and smirk, "Of course. I can give you the one site that isn't covered, but I do advise you to be careful."

She handed Draco a map, with a path outlined, "Thank you." He winked at her before turning and walking out of the office, Jo and I following after dumbstruck. Once we were out by the path – we were hiking in; the grounds weren't that big – Jo grabbed Draco's arm, "Alright, Icy, where the hell did that come from? You made her melt so fast."

"Dean isn't the only one who can charm anything that moves." He grinned at her, the same smile he gave to the lady in the office. Jo laughed and punched him in the arm lightly, "Whatever you say. I still think that you put a spell on her,"

"I never once pulled out my wand, you watched me." He chuckled and winced. It hadn't even been a day since he was chucked down the steps, I wouldn't put it past him to hiding his pain. He reached up unconsciously and held his ribs lightly. I started to think that maybe throwing him into the field right away was a bad idea. Then again, we'd all been through hunts with worse. Maybe this would be good practice. Jo and Draco continued to snip at each in good taste as they lead the way down the path. Draco still had the map, so we were just following him. Ten minutes in and we were there.

The site was decent; large enough for two tents probably and already had a metal fire ring – which we wouldn't be using of course. I was delighted in some weird way that there were several caves along the wall. We could only hope that one of them would be the one we needed. Draco dropped the tent bag a little to the side of the sight, probably where he intends to set it up. A quick glance to see if anyone was around – which there wasn't – and he pointed his wand at it. It set itself up quick enough, unfolding easily and separating into the three rooms it came with. No wizard space, just one room separated by hanging curtains.

"So, that's that. What's next?" Draco asked, brushing light brown dirt off the bottom of his pants. He wasn't really dirty but I guess even a little bit bothered him, "We wait for Fonzy." Jo set the other bags on the picnic table, "Fonzy called for this? Awesome!"

"I know, I was so excited when Bobby told me!" I grinned at Draco's face – entirely and utterly confused. He opened his mouth to say something before shaking his head, "I don't even know anymore." Jo laughed, going over to ruffle his hair, "Get used to it. You'll learn everyone's name at some point."

He swatted at her hands, growling, "Do not touch my hair." Of course, that only sparked her to jump up on his back to mess with it further. I watched contently on the picnic table, grin etched permanently on my features. Jo clung stubbornly to Draco's back as he tried to shuck her off, "Will you get off me?"

"I'd listen to him Jo, I'd hate to be on the other end of whatever curse he may throw at you."

"He'd never sling one at someone without proper protection. No wand remember?" She slide off his back, taking a quick step back as he whipped around with a playful glare, "Yes well lucky you, or I would so give you slime green hair."

"You wouldn't," She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I would." He shrugged and brushed off imaginary dust from his shoulder. He still knew how to put someone on edge it seemed, as Jo walked away a wary glance over her shoulder. I knew he was bluffing, mostly. I wouldn't put it past him to do something to that notion. Hair was not something you messed with around him. I took a better look at him. He'd stopped wearing his hair in a pompous style since the war ended and the loose fringe above his eyes looked far better on him. Oddly enough, it didn't repulse me to think he looked good, I mean not like it would have in our school years. Guess I have grown up some.

The fact that it was Draco still left an odd taste in my mouth. Well, not literally as we hadn't even come close to kissing, but still. He had proved after all that he had changed and I knew I definitely have and maybe, it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

A deep rumble of a vehicle pulled me from that train of thought. I recognized the old beat up Beetle crawling through the trees and jumped up, "Hey guys, Fonzy is here!" I stepped out by the path and waved him down. Fonzy – a short dude with big curly black hair – stepped out with a grin, "So, you two trouble makers are Bobby's best guys?" His voice was deeper than most people expected, and when he was mad, could be one scary guy.

"You know it," I clapped him on the back before moving to unpack his tent and gear. Behind me, I could hear Jo introduce Draco and Fonzy. Instantly, Fonzy started to fling question after question at Draco, pushing him back up against a tree.

"Fonzy, give him a break, he's new."

"Then why is he here?"

"He wanted to get his feet wet. Bobby figured this would be a good first case to do that." I shrugged. I really wished that Fonzy didn't have that irritating trait of doubting just about everything that moved. He could be a really great guy, but at the same time, really aggravating. Fonzy was still looking over Draco with a stink eye before Jo pulled him away to discuss what he'd already learned about the beast. I set up Fonzy's stuff by hand – muggle with no clue about wizards – before making up a late lunch for everyone. Draco surprised me by joining me on that.

I stared at him in between slicing tomatoes until he looked back, "Yes?"

"Since when do you cook?"

"Since always I guess? At least once I started living on my own." He shrugged and broke off some lettuce to clean it. Sandwiches were a go to food while hunting, simply because it was easy and cheap. Though I did think Draco always cooking was a stretch but while living on his own I did understand. I concentrated back on slicing the tomato – wouldn't do to great to call the hunt early because I cut my own finger off. Fonzy and Jo were staring intently at maps of the area, marking the best places the thing could be. One of the worst things about wendigos – unpredictable aside from the diet they chose.

I'd only faced a wendigo once before, my first case actually. Bobby and Dean were there as well so it was a bit easier than it could have been. We had cornered it in its cave and lit it up with a flare gun. No people were killed, thank Merlin, and we managed to save the three that had been captured. A quick memory easer helped those guys and they all went home safely. The case was pretty cut and dry and I hope this one will be the same. I figured if we didn't get it tonight, another body would be added to the count and we would have to wait another few days for the next one to be captured. Wendigos were odd creatures; saving up food like that. I mean, if you put it in a logical way, it made sense. Didn't humans stock up on food? The way it was different is that the 'food' in this case is unsuspecting campers.

Draco set the now clean lettuce, a loaf of bread, and some condiments out beside me, along with some plates. I took that as my cue to add in the cut tomato and deli meat.

"Guys, come make some sandwiches," Draco called over to the other two as he dished up his own. I sat in one of the camping chairs we'd brought after filling up my own plate. It would be the waiting game until nightfall anyways, so I would take a comfy seat and wait in style. Besides, this sandwich was damn good.

The others took seats around the cold fire ring, munching on lunch. Draco sat next to me, shifting his chair slightly closer. I wouldn't have even noticed if the rocks didn't make so much noise. Thankfully, neither Jo nor Fonzy seemed too noticed.

 _ ***DoP***_

A howl ripped through the air, jerking me up from my sleeping bag. I wasn't asleep; none of us were but still, that kind of sound is rather jarring. Shuffling around me echoed my own as I gathered up several match books, three flare guns, and my wand. I really hoped that it wouldn't come to having to use all of it, but one never knew. All four of us meet up around the fire ring, Jo heaving a duffle over her shoulder, "We ready to get this bitch?"

"Yup. Let's haul out and see what we can find." Fonzy held a flare gun and started leading away into the dark woods.

 _ **Draco P.O.V.**_

Why the hell couldn't we have grabbed flashlights? It was way too dark for this and I was seconds away from lighting up my wand. A tree branch scrapped over my head, probably taking hair with it and I growled, "Why do we not have light again?"

"Because, it's off putting to the creature. You sure you want to be a hunter kid?" the fuzz ball of hair said. I didn't remember his name, but I didn't care either.

"Not like I had much of a choice." Of course I did, but he didn't know that.

"Oh yeah? What changed your life to make you want this?" His tone was mocking and I rolled my eyes a bit. Damned arse, get your nose out of my business.

"None of yours is it CurlyQ?" Harry snorted softly beside me but didn't look away from the 'path' we were following through the dark. That shut the guy up thankfully and I was overjoyed at that. He talked to much, thought to little; almost like some people I knew. I nearly pitched over yet another root. I really hate this. Tramping through the woods in the dark, with a horrid creature probably looking for a snack was not exactly my idea of fun. No no, I'd so rather be back at camp, next to a blazing fire with coffee, sitting next to Harry, my head on his shoulder—where the hell did that come from?!

I stopped abruptly at that and Jo smashed into my back, sending both of us sprawling on the ground. I groaned as my still broken ribs protested. She instantly jumped off my back and knelt next to me, "You okay? Jesus I didn't mean to fall on you!"

I coughed and wheezed – I'll never admit it later, "Can't…breathe…" Hands started urging me into a semi upright position and I vaguely heard a snort of distaste, "She ain't that heavy kid, take a chill pill."

"He has three broken ribs asshat!" Harry hissed next to me as he let me lean on him. He was definitely warmer than I thought he would be. Someone – probably Jo - was hiking up my shirt and lightly prodding at the taped up ribs, fixing the few that fell.

"I don't care if he's paralyzed, he came on a hunt and he better do his job." Fonzy hauled up the bags that Jo dropped and started down the path. Honestly, the guy could eat shit for all I cared.

"Fonzy don't leave. You know we can't be separated."

"I'm going to do my job, you babysit kiddo there." He tossed a wave over his shoulder and kept. Everything around us went still when we heard him scream.

 _ ***DoP***_

I woke up with a screaming pain in my side, not only from my ribs, but also the newly acquired gash that was dripping on the floor. Where was I? I noticed that I was being forcibly stood, hands tied up above me with what felt like barbed wire. A look beside me showed Jo in the same position, unconscious. Harry and the asshat were nowhere to be found and it pissed me off. They should be here dammit! I wriggled my hands experimentally and cringed at the pain it caused. Something is broken I'm sure. A groan on the other side of the cave had my head snapping up. Three other people hung from the cave ceiling much like I did and a fourth one on the floor. Damn, missed it.

I torn my eyes off the dead body and focused on the one who had groaned. It was a guy, late thirties probably and covered in so much grim I was lucky to see that much. He looked to be the only awake of the four, "You okay over there?" I call, cringing at the scratching of my throat.

"Mm, okay maybe?" His own voice was just as rough as mine. I felt bad for the guy which was probably rude but. How are you supposed to feel about a guy you didn't know, stuck in a place far longer than you? Pity was the only thing I could feel. "The others? They alive still?"

"Yes. Well, except for Casey." He pointed with his foot.

"Good, that's good. My friends, they're going to get us out of here yeah? Got to hold on till then."

"That more for me or for you?" It was a question that didn't warrant an answer, so I didn't give one. He had me though; who was I trying to reassure; myself or them? I didn't have time to think on it as I heard running echoing from somewhere adjacent to the cave. I could only hope it was Harry, but even so, I dropped my head. I didn't know what the damn thing sounded like.

The running slowed until it was a crawl. I couldn't even hear heavy breathing which felt odd. Still, I kept my head down and waited. And nearly jumped out of my skin when Harry touched my face.

"God, Draco, you look like hell," His words were breathless – probably from the run – and he gave a relieved smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Cut me down now would you?" I smiled lightly too even though I didn't feel it. I tried not to cry out when he brushed my side but I was about 75% sure I did whimper. Next thing I even realized, I was being guided to the ground, coddled in Harry's arms, "Get Jo and the others out of here."

"Well obviously."

"Where's Fonzy?"

"Dead." There was no hesitation, not even a speck of grief.

"How?" I was shocked; I mean I didn't like the guy sure, but still, this was his case after all and he died in the middle of it. And he gave _me_ shit. Harry grimaced and set my useless ass against the wall, "On the path, just before the thing knocked the rest of us out. I woke up alone. No idea why, and I really don't care at the moment, I just want you and Jo and these people out of here." I stayed quiet. I had no idea what to say. Not that it mattered, since the wendigo decided right then to come home. Harry must have heard it first because he was yanking me back into a small alcove in seconds, clamping a hand over my mouth.

Both of us were silent as measured, dragging steps echoed through cave. Eventually, it brushed past us, heading for the guy I talked to. Good Merlin that thing is ugly! What was it even? Long arms reached up to cut down the man, presumably to eat him, though really what did I know about the thing? Harry edged out from behind me with a finger pressed to his lips and his other hand on the flare gun.

"Harry!" Jo was awake. She wrestled in her bindings, garnering the attention of the wendigo. It gave a howl before running to her, getting there in a blink. I heard Harry curse before the flare going off, missing its target by just centimeters. The creature whirled on Harry and knocked him to the ground. I struggled to stand up off the ground, using the wall as a brace. As far as I could tell, the flare was still thankfully tucked in my waistband. Good place to keep it; I'd have to thank Harry for that later.

On the floor, Harry was trying to avoid being killed. Seeing it filled me with cold dread. What if I couldn't save him? What if I missed? These flares are a one shot deal, taking too long to reload. One shot was all I had, or we'd all be dead. Jo's scream brought me back to reality and I pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. Nothing.

"Draco, shoot the damn thing!"

"The trigger is jammed! I can't!" I shook the thing – stupid I know; don't remind me – and tried to click the trigger again. Harry screamed as the monster clawed his chest. I pulled on the trigger again and still nothing.

"Jo, where's yours?"

"My waist band, grab it!" I ran over to her, the blast of adrenaline pushing me to find it quicker. It felt like I was moving through slush, not moving fast enough though I knew it took only seconds to grab the gun and fire it, incinerating the monster on top of Harry. Seconds were the only thing we had. Dropping to my knees beside him, I called out a quick healing spell with my wand. I had grabbed it at some point, but don't ask me when. The blood flow instantly slowed and eventually stopped.

He was so pale. I removed his shredded shirt and cast another spell to close the wounds mostly. Even magic could only do so much. Still so pale, not moving. His eyes were closed and right that moment, I would give anything to see them open again.

"Harry wake up please, wake up." I moved grimy hair off his forehead, cold sweat damping my fingers. "Come on wake up."

He didn't, but he was breathing, that much was clear. I stood and untied Jo and she went to untie the others. The four were still alive, if traumatized for the rest of their lives. I picked Harry up ignoring my own wounds and lead the way out of the cave

 _ ***DoP***_

"He'll be fine Draco. Now let me take care of _you_." Ellen physically hauled me up from the chair I was in. We'd made it back home within two hours. Jo drove while Harry and I were in the back. Harry had woken briefly, only to ask what happened and if everyone alive was still as such. With the reassurance that they were, he promptly passed out again. Now, he was hauled up in his room at Bobby's house. He looked frail with his inky black hair limp against a pale forehead, Samuel's blanket tucked up to his chin.

After she pushed me downstairs and sat me in a kitchen chair, she went to work of casting a few spells to help with the gash on my side, "You did good Draco. You stopped the bleeding in time I promise." She murmured to me, pressing a calming drought into my palm.

"I know he'll be okay. I just…worry you know? I watched what the monster did. I can't get it out of my head." I cringe at the recent memory, my head bowing against my chest.

"So replace the image. When you think about the monster, think of you lighting it up instead of it hurting him."

"It's that easy?"

"I never said it would be easy." She gave me a knowing look. I figured she'd have to use her own trick sometimes.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed my forehead lightly, "No problem kid. Now, get some rest you need it."

"Yes 'mom'" I tease.

"Brat. Upstairs, go on." She laughed and ushered me up.


	11. Chapter 8

_**Hermione P.O.V**_

Harry is still passed out upstairs. I wanted nothing more to go up there and rip him a new one, but Dean had assured me he would be find. Rationally, I knew he was right. With time and care Harry would be fine, and I was more than sure that Draco wouldn't mind taking care of him. Still though, I wanted to pound it into his head that he was idiot. I started to do the dishes, not entirely thinking about the plate in my hand.

After a minute, a hand touched mine and I realized that I had been staring out the window above the sink for who knows how long. Dean stood beside me and took the plate, "Lost to thought?"

"A little," I admit and move out of his way slightly. He picked up washing the dishes like he had started them. It was odd to see; surely he didn't normally do that. Well, for Jo maybe. I leaned back on the counter and watched him, not really knowing why. He didn't seem to mind, just continuing to scrub away. He started to hum a bit, a song I wasn't familiar with. I moved over and sat in a kitchen chair, not having anything to do with just about everyone gone from the house. Aside from Dean, Harry, Jo, and Draco, there was no one else. Might as well have been three, with the way Harry was still resting and Draco refusing to leave his side.

Good Merlin, the scene last night had been horrid. At first, we were all excited to have them back home, assumedly safe and sound. No one was suspecting Draco and Jo to be carrying a half dead looking Harry. I didn't even get the chance to really look at him before Ellen was whisking me off to some corner of the house. Shouts I couldn't make out followed after us. Well, one was clear enough. Dean had yelled out, _"What the hell happened?"_ Jo I assumed had filled him in.

During all of it, I couldn't help but feel they were all keeping something from me. Now I know everyone is entitled to their secrets but this one felt as if everyone shared it – but me of course; that I couldn't live with. Damn my curiosity. Unfortunately, I couldn't squeeze anything out of Ellen last night. She had just looked at me with a knowing look and a touch of sympathy.

A touch to my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up at Dean who offered a bottle of water to me. I took it from him slowly, "Thank you,"

"No problem. What was running through your head just now?" He plunked down in the chair opposite me and swigged his water.

"Nothing much. Why?"

"You were spacing again; didn't even hear me ask if you wanted water." He grinned and sat his bottle on the table, leaning forward on it. I puffed out a little air and smiled, "Sorry. I do that sometimes."

"Noted. So come on, spill. What were you thinking about?" He was insistent wasn't he? Little bugger reminded me of Harry sometimes.

"Why do you want to know so much?" I fire back, leaning forward on one elbow. He didn't so much as blink but his grin widened slightly, "Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I am not!" He laughed when I huffed. I roll my eyes at him, feeling the muscles move in a way that had become oh so familiar over the years.

"So doing everything other than answering _isn't_ your definition of avoiding?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an aggravating, pushy sonofa?"

"A couple times," I snort at that and it turned into a snicker when he grinned again. Sipping my water again, I played with the top watching my fingers screw and unscrew it. The baby kicked lightly and I put my hand over the bump and she eased. Yes, I was still clinging to the hope that it was a little girl, despite the odds otherwise.

"Is she kicking?" Dean asked quietly. I nodded slightly and rubbed at the spot where she kicked. That was when I realized he'd said girl.

"You think it's a girl too"? He nodded and peered over the table slightly to look down at the bump. Though staring normally put me off, I didn't mind. This was odd in and of itself. The baby kicked again and a little bitty foot showed through slightly and Dean's eyes bugged, "Isn't that weird?"

I laughed and soothed the spot, "No. Haven't you ever felt a baby kick?" He shook his head. I chuckled slightly, "Never had the chance to experience it or just too nervous to ask?"

"Way too nervous definitely," Dean stood from his chair and refilled his bottle with tap water.

"Why?" Silence filled the room after my question. He suddenly seemed so closed off that it felt like a backslash. What had I said? The water from the tap didn't stop running after the bottle was filled and that was when I noticed he had closed his eyes. I stood up slowly, trying not to make much noise by scraping the chair. "Dean? What is the matter?"

Dean crushed the bottle in his hand, sending water into the air and splashing himself in the process, "Nothing; just absolutely nothing," He roughly shut off the tap and stalked off, thick boots leaving behind a depressing echo.

 _ ***DoP***_

 _ **Draco P.O.V.**_

The door creaked open slightly behind me, "Hey, you holding up alright in here?" Jo asked, pushing her way through the door and shutting it behind her. I should have been asking her that question. Bruises covered her almost from head to toe, with the occasional scratch or two of course. She'd showered since we'd been back, so she wasn't bloody and grimy making the bruises look slightly better. I nod to her once and turned back to the unconscious body on the bed.

Harry was fairing far worse than either of us. The cuts on his chest were slow to heal, even with the healing spells I've casted. Ellen had said something about the claws of the wendigo off hand, but I hadn't really paid attention. All I could think about was how bad I'd fucked up. A hunter was dead, another in an induced coma for healing, and an armful of people were either dead, or seemingly forgetting all about their great camping trip, wondering where the scratches came from. Jo must have sensed my mood turn darker than it already was because she was there next to me in a second.

"It isn't your fault you know," My surprise at her sympathetic tone was over shadowed by my own worry. Jo placed her hand on my shoulder and I let myself sag under the grief of my big fuck up. I wasn't cut out for this and yesterday proved it easily enough. Merlin I could only assume what Singer thought of me now. It certainly couldn't be anything good. After all, his friend was dead because of me. To my horrid realization, a hand brushed something wet off my cheek. My head snapped up and I meet Jo's knowing look.

"Is it always like this?" I couldn't find it in myself to be any louder than a whisper. I had been through war, abuse from my father and so much worse, but this little task – yet something as insignificant as a level one monster tore me up for no reason. Was it that Harry was hurt? It couldn't be that; he'd been in danger and hurt more than I could count on both hands and feet. Maybe it was that innocent people were killed? Again though, hadn't normal people died during the war? It wasn't any of those things I knew.

"Not always. Yes, we lose hunters, but it's always for a good thing. Besides, what Fonzi did was his own fault. He knew what we were up against and he ignored everything he knew about it. Don't blame yourself for any of this Draco." She wound both arms around my shoulders, her hold tighter than I would have expected from someone I hadn't known long. I buried my head in the space between her neck and shoulder, holding her back just as tightly. The bonds formed in hard times truly were the strongest.

After a minute, she patted my shoulder and let me go, both of us straightening in our chairs. On the bed, I caught the smallest bit of movement. I quickly scanned over Harry, noticing it was his hand that had twitched. I pulled out my wand and cast an easy spell over him. It told me that he would probably wake up in about two minutes.

"Jo, he is waking up. Can you bring up a couple glasses of water? Please?" I moved around as I spoke, gathering an armful of potions I had brewed relentlessly since last night. Surprisingly, Singer had everything I needed – I guess magic and hunting weren't that far apart. Jo moved out the door in a flash of blond hair. Setting down the last of the potions I sat in my chair again, pulling it closer to the head of the bed. Not a moment too soon.

Harry's eyelids flickered before opening fully. I had to chuckle as he scrunched them closed again and groaned, "Alright Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up."

"Sorry, I don't remember being kissed awake," He turned his head away from the light with his eyes still closed. I smiled and rolled my eyes at his joke. He would be okay if he was acting that way. "No kiss included. Come on, you've got potions to take." Harry groaned again and struggled to sit up. I put a hand behind him to help. Right on time, Jo appeared two glasses of water in one hand.* I let Harry drink the first one then pressed the first vial of potions into his hand. He offered a half hearted withering glare before downing it.

By the time he'd finished with all the potions he was nearly begging for the second glass of water, "Gah, why can't these things taste any better?"

"Severus once told me it was because healing potions were meant to be 'punishment' for the kids that would do stupid things and get themselves injured all the time. Makes sense; give them something gross, the less likely they'd want to repeat getting hurt. You however seemed to be the exception," I smirked and propped my head in hand, leaning on the nightstand.

"Har har,"

"Well, come on Harry, how often has Ma told you that?" Jo laughed from her perch on the edge of the bed.

"Way too much," Harry scowled. He went to scratch at the bandages on his chest and I swatted his hand away, "Don't you dare. You mess up my handy work and I'll kill you." A chorus of laughter made me smile. Eventually, we decided that Harry should probably go see Ellen before she came to us. Surprising us both, Harry was able to get up on his own and walk. One good thing I guessed. In the house, it was cooler than the rooms in the truck so that was a bonus. I really had to start thinking about fixing that. Hermione was sitting on the couch, an old book from Singer's collection in her lap.

"Anything good?"

"Yes actually; I love lore so this makes a wonderful read. Too bad banshees aren't real. Who carries around a golden dagger anyways?" She hardly looked up from the book. I didn't blame her I have after all been wanting to get my hands on one of those witchcraft books he had. "Good. Does seem farfetched though,"

Jo and Harry glanced at each other as she helped him sit in Singer's chair. Ohhhh right, Hermione wasn't supposed to know about the hunting thing. Hermione looked up from her book and looked at each of us, "Why are you all so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Hey 'Mione, do you know where Ellen is? I wanted her to know I was awake." Harry diverted, probably unsuccessfully. Jo looked around confusion written plain as day, "Yeah where are Mom, Bobby and Sam?"

"You have a phone dolt. Call her. And they went to Harry's favorite café I guess. Something about wanting to surprise him with his favorites," As soon as she said it, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Harry and I chuckled at her blunder.

"So much for the surprise huh?" Jo said and stood, shaking her head in good natured teasing. Hermione just hid behind her hands, though I could see the little peek of a smile. Dean came in not too much longer, instantly brightening at the sight of Harry, "Well look at you, alive after all."

"No thanks to you," Even though the words may have sounded biting, I knew that Harry was only playing. It was in his clear green eyes. I looked over him again, checking for signs of fatigue or pain; there was none. Sure, he didn't look to great covered in bandages and small scratches and bruises. It wasn't the worst I'd ever seen but it could not have been comfortable. Still though, he only showed ease. A nudge to my side – thank you Hermione – reminded me that I was staring. I shook my head and looked at her. She only smiled knowingly and turned back to her book.

I looked over her shoulder and we started to discuss the passages she read together, trying to figure if the way to kill or capture monsters were rational and realistic. Dean, Jo, and Harry's conversation drifted away as I poured my focus into the book with her. She didn't need to know all of this was real; beside theory is much more fun than practice. I vaguely wondered if I would be like Singer: someone who helped with information, pretended to be authorities and such. I definitely wasn't cut out for actually doing it, as much was proven last night.

The sound of tires on the gravel caught all of our attentions. Based on Jo's face (she faced the window) it wasn't who we were expecting. Dean and I stood and Jo followed us out the door. The car was completely black, which wasn't the problem with it. It was the man behind the wheel. I didn't even think about it as I flew down the steps, oblivious to the calls following me.

The man in the car stepped out and caught me as I flung myself at him. The two of us embraced, even though he was laughing at my antics, "My Draco has not seeing me in three weeks taken a toll on you?"

"Shut up Uncle Severus. How did you find me? How long have you been out of the hospital?"

"How do you expect me to answer any of that while 'shutting up'?" I laughed and pulled away, "You know what I mean."

"I do. However, I think you friends may kill me if you do not explain rather quickly." Severus looked over my head and I turned. Jo had her arms crossed and was staring down Severus like he'd offended her. Dean was less than impressed at being left in the dust with no clue whatsoever. "Yeah, I probably should. Come on," I let him go and he followed me back up to the porch.

"Dean, Jo, this is my godfather, Severus Snape." I watched as Dean and Severus shook hands, Dean actually wincing slightly under Severus' grip. I hid a smirk at that. It was good that he had the strength for that, better that he had used it to gain some respect already. Jo was next, her own handshake rather firm. I couldn't tell if she winced or not but I doubted it. Something told me that Jo would never let any guy show her up.

"Nice to meet you Severus," Jo said after releasing his hand. She turned back into the house; most likely telling the others of the new guest. Well, better late than never.

 _ ***DoP***_

 _ **Short chapter is short and I apologize for that, especially since I've been gone so long. I have finally gotten past the wall of writer's block that had prevented this chapter from appearing sooner. With any hope, I'll have another in a week max.**_

 _ **(*) It is very possible to hold two glasses in one hand, without putting your fingers in the water. It works better if you have big hands, but you pretty much balance both glasses in the palm of your hand. I figured Jo would have it down, considering she worked at the Roadhouse.**_


	12. Chapter 9

_**Draco P.O.V.**_

I sat beside Uncle Severus and Hermione on the couch, the two of them greeting each other around me. Harry was still comfy cozy in Singer's chair. I was surprised that when Severus walked in, Harry didn't get up and storm off. Instead, he greeted him rather warmly, Severus shaking his hand even giving him a hug. It was so jarring to see after so many years of hate between them. I would bug them for explanations later. Dean had long since parked himself on the couch arm next to Hermione. I didn't think he had any sort of problem with Severus being there, but hey, I've been wrong before. Jo...well, she obviously wanted nothing to do with him. As such was obvious by the way she refused to sit down, arms crossed.

I peeked over at Severus and by the hidden smirk, I knew he noticed. He was used to people being unsettled by him, so it was more amusing now than ever; especially now because he didn't have to hide anything.

"Severus, you look well. Completely healed up I take it?" Harry asked an easy smile spread on his face.

"Entirely, thanks to you and the meddlesome bird of Dumbledore's," He paused, "You on the other hand have seen better days. What happened?" An uncharacteristic shyness came over both Harry and I and I dipped my head. Of course the bat noticed and raised an eyebrow, "If you react like that, I definitely need to know." To his credit, he didn't pull out his wand, so at least he wasn't going to go through either of our minds. I looked up and met eyes with Harry. The message was clear; "Later Uncle, it isn't worth bothering with right now."

He looked between us and accepted the answer – for now. He would know one way or another. The four of us – Jo remained stubbornly silent – folded into easy conversation, that conversation becoming a bit bigger when Singer, Ellen, and Samuel came back from the café. Ellen was apologetic that she didn't have enough for Severus to which he gracefully brushed off, saying he would be perfectly alright without anything. Samuel was in awe of Severus; I had told him all about his accomplishments in Potions and other things and even though Samuel wasn't a wizard, he was completely fascinated with the genius before him. Even Singer was surprised to find him pleasant. I guess Harry hadn't always said the greatest things about him.

Once they had settled down, finding seating wherever they could, Jo stalked upstairs without a word. Ellen glanced at me and I shrugged; I had no idea what was wrong with her. "So, Severus, how'd you find us?" Hermione asked, nursing a small hot chocolate.

"Once I was discharged from the hospital, I was asked to a meeting with Minerva. She brought me up to date were Draco was. Since Draco couldn't go far without you Hermione – how are your prenatal potions working by the way? – I figured he'd have you tag along. Harry was the surprise I admit." She nodded with a smile, "Indeed, I did follow. You know I never could stay out of trouble as much as I wished I could. Draco has been doing a fine job of taking care of me and the baby, thank you for asking."

"The little girl will be well taken care of," Severus smiled and I groaned, "Guys, I've told you all, it's going to be a boy! Every single sign points to such,"

"Every sign pointed to you being a female, and yet here you are." Severus pointed out with a grin. I rolled my eyes with a tiny smile. It was good to see him relaxed and happy so I wouldn't ruin it for him.

"You know I'm not entirely sure his is a dude. He's too pretty!" Dean laughed from the arm of the couch. I flipped him the two fingered salute and he returned with the bird. "I assure you I am completely male," I snip before standing to trash my empty take away cup. Feet followed me to the kitchen and I turned.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Jo hissed in the dim light. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back against the counter. Jo for whatever reason looked pissed beyond measure.

"My godfather? What kind of question is that?" I shake my head in confusion. She glared at me, "You know what I mean. After all he'd done to Harry when you were kids he thinks he has any right to come here and makes friends?"

"What he has done," I whisper stalking forward, getting in her face, "Is save his life and protected him. Taught him valuable spells so he could protect himself if Severus was ever killed. What he has done is gone to the brink of death for Harry and the side of Light. He taught him that heroes, however they appear, are in the most unlikely places. Severus is a good man, and I will not let you think badly of him because a few childhood stories." To my surprise, I kept my voice level, without the slightest shake. I brushed past her shocked face back into the living room, just before the group of people laughed about some joke Dean was spinning.

 _ ***DoP***_

" _Hey," Harry whispered from beside me. My eyes flickered and slow smile spread across my face, "Hey." He shuffled closer to me, black hair tickled my nose. I sighed and wrapped my arm around him, fingers dancing across his bare skin._

" _Sleep well?" My voice was rough with sleep and I felt Harry shiver. He turned his head up and kissed the underside of my jaw, "Great. Better than I have in forever."_

" _Good," I dipped my head down and kissed his lips softly._

I wake with a start, sitting up immediately. My room was completely dark and the door was shut the way I left it. Thankfully I was the only one in here. I wiped the blanket across my forehead, mopping away the sweat that had built up. Where had that come from? Moving the blankets off of me and standing, I finally felt the chill in the room. Oh right, no heat. I didn't shiver though; I was way too worked up from the dream. Well, I least I think it was a dream. Based on my empty bed I would say that it was but something about it felt off.

I tore off my shirt and slide back into bed, pushing all the blankets but one to the end of the bed. Determined, I closed my eyes willing myself to get back to sleep. My mind on the other hand was not having it, snippets of the dream flashing before my closed eyes. The ghostly feel of soft bare skin under my fingertips was no help either and I found myself flipping onto my back with a huff. Well no sleep for me. That and a problem that begged attention I refused to give.

 _ ***DoP***_

"God, Draco. You look like you've been hit by a bus." Dean commented before sipping a mug of coffee. He and Harry were sitting at the table in the small kitchen in varying degrees of awareness.

"You don't look entirely peachy either you know." I snark and pour myself a mug of the rich black substance. Adding only a spoon of sugar, I moved to the table. I couldn't find the energy to sit up, so I leaned back in the chair as much as it would allow. Suddenly grateful that Severus had gone and found a hotel for the night I didn't think I could have faced him yet. Not looking like this. Harry was leaning on one hand, eyes half closed. I held one finger to my lips with a look to Dean hoping that he would get what I meant. He winked and downed the rest of his coffee.

I reached one hand towards Harry without him even beginning to comprehend what I was doing. Before I could change my mind, I pushed his elbow towards him, setting him off balance. Harry snorted in surprise and straightened himself, "What the bloody hell? Draco!" Dean and I started laughing and I nearly pitched out of my chair dodging Harry's half hearted swat towards me. We were still laughing when Ellen stepped in, "What has you two in stitches?"

Harry glared in my direction again before turning a pouting look to the matron, "Draco was being a jerk," Ellen smiled and patted Harry on the head, "Aw, I'm sure he was only playing baby. It's your turn to cook by the way." He groaned and it sparked another round of gut busting laughter from Dean and I. Ellen simply smiled, patted his head, and moved to make herself coffee.

An hour later, everyone was awake and fed. Samuel was pretty much bouncing with excitement as he searched book after book for something. I stood behind him undetected for about five minutes before I spoke, "Samuel, what _are_ you searching for?" As predicted, he jumped slightly.

"Nothing much, just a Halloween costume. It is tomorrow after all." He grinned and went back to flipping through pages of some time-worn book. I checked my mental calendar and was surprised. Had it really been almost a month since Harry banged down my flat door? Time passed quickly when you're having fun as the saying goes.

"So, what are you thinking?" I sat on the small stool by the bookshelf and picked on off it. Samuel flipped a couple of pages with a thoughtful look, "I'm not sure. Maybe something no other person would understand. Something just hunters would get,"

"That's going to be tough kid. Hmm," I flipped through the book, scanning the increasingly weird creatures that filled the pages. All of this seemed unrealistic for a kid's costume. "Are you sure you want to do something like this? It's all seems…too much."

Samuel hummed, closing the book and setting back on the shelf, "Maybe you're right. What about something we could all do together?"

"What you thinking?" I closed my own book with a snap. His eyes light up with excitement. For a moment, I saw a young Harry in them; so much of the excitement and eagerness that he'd had in first year.

"This is going to be awesome,"

 _ ***DoP***_

"Make way for the King and his legion," Severus shouted in his smooth drawl. The crowd of Halloween goers parted effortlessly with whispers of excitement, anticipation, and wonder. Dean stepped out first, full Roman battle dress. His (fake) sword was held in the air and he wore the most serious of expressions. Singer followed after him, a similar outfit with a heavy red cloak draped over one shoulder and a golden laurel in his hair. Harry and I stepped out behind him, matching Dean. Once we were all out, the Roadhouse erupted into cheers and we all bowed slightly.

Severus called out again with a slight smirk, "The Queen, her ladies, and the Crown Prince," Samuel came out first, in a little minute version of Singer's costume. His grin was beaming and he never took his hand off the hilt of his sword. When he suggested the idea for the group costume, I was a little wary of the others going for it. We teenagers were all for it, but Singer, Ellen, and Severus (dressed as a royal vizier in all black) were a little hesitant. One puppy eyed look from Samuel was all it took for them to cave though. We'd spent all the rest of the day coordinating the costumes and transfiguring all the sheets and shirts we could find.

Hermione and Jo followed after Samuel, in cream and peach respectively. Their dresses were probably the most accurate of all the costumes. The sweeping gowns made each young woman look radiant. Hermione had her curls pulled up in the traditional style of the times and Jo left hers down, claiming that Aphrodite never put her hair up. Both had large silver necklaces and a dozen silver bangles, making music when they walked. Ellen was last, decked head to toe in purple and gold; traditional colors of royalty. The room bowed respectively even though a wave of laughter flooded the room at the sight of their take-no-shit bar matron in a dress. She smiled and curtsied with a laugh of her own.

The room clapped when Severus bowed before joining the rest of us for a picture; one that would grace the wall of the bar forever. He clapped me on the shoulder as the music resumed and the group broke off to do whatever they please. It was a party of hunters, unbeknownst to Hermione. Gah, we really needed to tell her. After the baby is born; maybe.

"You've got me in this ridiculous costume, the least you could tell me is where in all the worlds you came up with it."

"It was Samuel's idea actually. I just happened to like it," I smirk and sheathed my fake sword in the shiny bronze holder. He gave me a sour look that gave away how much he doubted that, "Hmm. I suppose I have nothing to prove otherwise?"

"Not a thing." I laughed at his grumble before moving off so I wouldn't get an unwanted hex. I searched around for the rest of the party, spotting Ellen and Singer sitting in a booth Samuel and Harry had tricked out to be the royal box. Each had a drink in their hands, laughing over something a man I didn't recognize said. Hermione and Samuel were dancing away, however dorky the picture made. I shook my head as Samuel tried to guide her in an underarm turn. He was a bit shorter than her, so it was quite the effort to make it on her part.

Jo was behind the bar, serving sodas and such to the younger crowd. It didn't surprise me that she would place herself somewhere she was comfortable with, despite her costume. I was glad to see most people under twenty were dressed up and having fun. A hunter's life was not easy (and I'd barely nicked the surface) so a party like this was what everybody needed. Craning my neck, I searched for the familiar head of messy black hair. Where had he gone off to?

I was about to turn around when cold aluminum foil wrapped wood pressed against my throat, "You are to remain silent for your own good," came the harsh whisper at my ear. I relaxed and let them take my arm and pin it behind me. I never once saw my capture's face but I didn't worry. The entire time they dragged me into some dark corner of the bar, I was laughing silently to myself. Finally, I was released and I turn to see a laughing Harry tucking his sword away.

"Was the dramatics necessary?"

"Entirely; this is the first time I've truly dressed up for Halloween so I milking it for all it's worth." He planted his hands on his hips and hung his head. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was disappointed with himself.

"Well good. Merlin knows we need some fun. Now, why did you drag me over here, threatening my life?" I straighten the breast plate out so that it wasn't choking me. It wasn't metal and it wasn't heavy, but damn did it restrict some movement.

"Dean and I thought that you'd want to leave the crowd." He shrugged. Huh; thoughtful. Not to mention very observant. I tended to avoid large crowds, even if it was people I knew.

"Thank you. Where's Dean then?"

Harry grinned, "Outside. Come on, we wanted to show you first. Also, you have to learn your lines." He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the back door.

"Lines? Wait, Harry, what do you mean?" I didn't remember anything about lines or anything that wasn't our entrance. What had this crazy kid planned? He finally tugged me out behind the Roadhouse and I was surprised to see seating surrounding an empty circle. There was a raised platform with steps: three chairs on the top, two on the second. By the fabric draping it, I figured that would be seating for the others. A look up revealed fairy lights strung in a crazy pattern above the 'stage.'

"Harry what is all this?" I ask in awe, taking in all the decorations.

"The entertainment of the night – that's why you've got to learn your lines. Everybody else knows them," He let me go and walked over to a curtain hanging by the platform. He straightened it out and let it fall again, creating a better look.

"When did you guys plan all this?"

"Last night. You'd fallen asleep and we didn't want to wake you up. Everyone is cool with it." Just then Dean jogged up, "Hey, so Rufus and Garth are ready to go when we are. Draco," He shoved a handful of papers at me, "Memorize those." I took them and sat in a chair. The lines were simple and I only had one so that was good. I shook my head at some of the lines (especially Hermione's; goodness, what were they thinking?)

All in all, it only took me a few minutes longer to memorize what I needed to. I told Harry this and we spent the next few minutes getting ready to have the party move outside.

 _ ***DoP***_

Once the crowd had filled the seats, Severus strutted through to the platform and announced us all. Dean was first again, followed by Singer with Ellen on his arm. Samuel was behind them, Hermione and Jo next, with Harry and me bringing up the rear. The five took their seats, we 'guards' and Severus standing close by them.

The plan was to have the party goers come before the 'royal' family and state an entertainment. Whether they are jesters or cheerleaders, everyone brought something to show off. The hardest part was keeping a straight face as instructed. Some of the jokes were priceless. Finally, after everyone had their turn, a man I'd learned was named Garth, stepped forward with another man following him. Garth was maybe a few years older than I, while the second man was easily Singer's age. Rufus was his name.

"Your Majesties," Garth started and I recognized the cue start of our performance, "I have come for a request." He bowed low at the waist, Rufus following his lead.

"Continue," Singer said in an almost bored tone. Ellen leaned down to whisper to Samuel and he nodded before standing and exiting the platform. Try to remember, this is all in the script.

"I have come seeking the hand of the beautiful Lady Hermione," Garth smiled in her direction. On cue, her face screwed up, but she said nothing. Ellen straightened in her chair, procuring an air of haughtiness, "Give me a reason to deem you worthy!"

Garth laughed slightly and hung his head, "Truth be told my Queen, I have nothing to show but my love for the gentle lady,"

"Then you are dismissed," Ellen waved and turned her head. Garth's head snapped up, "My Queen, please, let the lady chose me!" He took a step forward, to which Dean and I drew our swords and moved to block the platform from him.

"Take your leave, sir," I said lowly, meant solely for him. He looked over my shoulder, "You will never be rid of me!" He stepped away from me and drew his sword, "I will duel for her hand!" Rufus threw off the cloak he was wearing and revealed his costume. It was similar to mine, but it definitely showed off his muscle better. Dean and I rushed Garth and the three of us engage in sparring. The crowd around gasped as Rufus headed for the platform, and then taken on by Harry and Severus.

Both matches went on together, the six of us whirling around the circle of the stage. Singer had ushered the girls behind him and drew his own sword waiting if the fighting would come upon him. I was struck on my side for the third time and took my cue to fall and roll, pretending to die. Dean and Garth locked swords and pushed against each other and the scene looked far more intense from the ground.

Harry took his dive next, falling not too far from me. It was hard to act dead when you were panting, but at least he was smiling. Severus was struck next and he pitched himself dramatically on the bottom tear of the platform. Singer took his place and the girls backed as far as they could.

A triumphant cry came from the side of the stage. Samuel had gathered the kids his age and younger and they stormed the stage. Garth and Rufus were instantly overcome with the legion of children taking them down. The crowd cheered and I let out a secret laugh at the fun. It took only a minute for Samuel to bind their hands behind them and he presented them to Singer, "Father, I have captured them!"

"Your legion has done well and you shall be rewarded. First though, I wish to honor the man who survived the attack. Guard, step forward and state your name,"

Dean took a step towards the platform and puffed his chest, "Dean Your Honor."

"Dean, I present you with the hand of Lady Hermione," Singer took Hermione's hand and placed it in Dean's. She flushed prettily, "Oh thank you. You have protected my honor. I am forever grateful to you." She dipped her head and I saw her roll her eyes and smile.

Dean lifted her chin, "It was my honor, my lady."

At that, those of us who'd fallen, stood and joined the line of actors. We all took each other's hands, and bowed to the cheer of the crowd. Merlin, I hoped someone had gotten all that on video camera. I hadn't had so much fun in all my years as I had in the last month. The cheer started to die down as the sugar highs ran out. Kids were soon yawning and trying not to drop where they stood and adults were ready to get going. Not too long after that, the Roadhouse cleared. Once I was sure every muggle was gone, I pulled out my wand as did the other wizards among us. Eventually, everything was cleaned up: the bar back to its usual appearance and the back an empty space once more.

I transfigured my 'armor' back into is normal shirt. It didn't surprise me that it ended up being Harry's shirt. It was more of a grab anything that could be changed – nobody was worrying about who's was who's. Harry came up to me, embarrassingly enough, in my shirt, "Looks like we have a mix up,"

"Agreed. It is nice and roomy though," I toss a smirk at him and he snorted. "Whatever prat. Anyways, everyone's ready to go so we're leaving. You're in the truck with me by the way."

"No problem. Hey, did anyone videotape our skit?" I asked as we walked to the door. Harry nodded, "Garth had set up a camera in the back, got all of it to."

"Awesome. I'll want to watch it tomorrow." I smiled and clambered into the truck, feeling the exhaustion of the night finally sink in. I heard Harry agree to watch it with me and then I was out. I didn't even remember him starting the truck.

 _ ***DoP***_

 _ **Long chapter! Wohoo! I wanted to make up for the super late, super short chapter on Thursday. It doesn't have a whole lot to do with the plot (plot? what plot!?) but at least it was fun. The next chapter will center on Harry's favorite café (bonus points for whoever remembers the name of it) and their first time adding to the tree. After that…who knows. Maybe you guys could drop some ideas of what you want to see next for our boys. Until next time!**_


End file.
